A Reluctant Love
by JustMe133
Summary: A trip to the Halloween festival has strange consequences.  Sorry the summary sucks.   Benny/Ethan slash.  Rated M for dominant Benny and implied boy/boy sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I started this story a little bit before Halloween and have been working on it ever since! I think I finally got it ready to upload. And of course, we got us some BETHAN love going on. [Come on readers you aren't surprised] **

**I [sadly] do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters [except for two OC's I threw in there. Those are mine]; Just the messed up thoughts in my head.**

**Hope you peoples like this story! Also, sorry if it gets kinda confusing.**

**Begin reading …. Now!**

**ENGAGE! [Sorry, Benny moment!]**

_This story is told through Benny, Ethan, and 3__rd__ person point of view._

Ethan and Benny were walking around the Halloween festival, just laughing and having a good time. There hadn't been any problems with anything supernatural lately, so they were finally relaxing. Everything was going fine until Ethan stopped. He tried to step away but his feet wouldn't move. "Benny! Help me. I can't move," he said; panic already slipping into his voice. Benny grabbed Ethan's arm, tugging on him. Ethan didn't budge.

"Dude what did you do? Are you stuck in something?" Before Ethan could answer, his body shifted to face to his left. He saw a small tent set up farther away from the others. He unwillingly moved towards it, Benny staying at his side. "Okay, E, what's going on?"

"I wish I knew Benny. But I seriously have no control over what I'm doing at the moment." Ethan stopped outside the tent and noticed a small sign that read:

_Fortune teller Madame Suzanne sees all. Enter and let your love and life be seen._

"Why was I drawn to a fortune teller?" Ethan asks, turning to his friend. Benny just shrugs and says, "I guess we should go in. That must be why we're here."

They slowly enter to see a table surrounded by 3 chairs. One of these chairs was occupied by a woman in sheer, sparkly clothes, a bandanna holding her hair from her face. "Ethan and Benny I presume?" she says in a thin, high voice. The boys both gasp. "How do you know our names?" they say together. She laughs softly and points to the chairs, motioning for them to sit down. As they do, she smiles at them and turns to Ethan first.

"Well Ethan, I am very glad to finally meet you. It's not often that I meet someone like myself," she says, her thin face stretched into a smile. She then turns her eyes to Benny. "And you, young spell master. I am honored to meet someone with such great power, even if it isn't evident yet." Benny blushes at the compliment. Ethan can't help but smile at his dork of a best friend.

Ethan quickly looks away from him and shakes his head. "You haven't introduced yourself yet," he says to the lady, sounding angry for some reason. Benny looks at him, wondering what was wrong.

"I am Madame Suzanne. Or you may just call me Suzanne I suppose. Or Suzie. Only my close friends call me that, but I've already seen you two so I don't mind," she says, completely at ease. Ethan, on the other hand, was still angry.

"Why did you force me here?"

"To show you what you keep denying to yourself." Ethan, for some reason unknown, blushed at her words.

"I don't deny anything to myself," he replies, anger filling his voice. Benny just stared at the two seers, wondering what they were talking about.

"And Benny as well is denying something to himself," she says, nodding in Benny's direction. "You both will not be able to reach your full potential without admitting it. The two of you are essential to mankind against all the supernatural things out there. "Both the boys blush at this.

"What do you mean essential to mankind?" Ethan asked at the same time Benny said, "I don't deny anything to myself."

"Let me talk to you each separately, then together at the end. Who's first?" she asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

Benny and Ethan exchange a look. "I guess you should go first," Benny tells Ethan, "You were the one that brought us here." Ethan just nods. "I'll wait outside till it's my turn I guess." With that, Benny exits the tent. Ethan looks at where Benny went, seeing his shadow from the faint light outside. He wanted to make sure Benny didn't leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's Fortune (POV)

"So Ethan," Suzanne begins, "what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me since you brought me here. How'd you do that anyway?"

"Well, my mother was a seer and my father was a warlock. I got a little bit of both. I used some of my magic to bring you to me."

"But why?"

"I already told you. To help you stop denying something to yourself."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Ethan. You have no idea how important you and Benny are. To each other and to mankind. If you keep this up you will not reach your full potential! How many times must I explain it?"

"You haven't explained anything yet! How do you even know who we are?"

She sighs and shakes her head, her earrings clinking. "Ethan, not much unlike you, I can touch people and trigger visions. But also, when I sleep, I do not dream. I see. And I saw you and Benny. I then saw two futures. One where you both admitted what you are hiding, and it was a wonderful, safe future. Then another one where you keep hiding it, and the world was in chaos. I then knew that I had to find you two and help you as much as I can." She just stares, smiling.

"Well I'm not hiding anything! I have nothing to hide."

"You know that's not true, unless you haven't realized it yet?" she says, placing a hand over her mouth. "Maybe I can show you. Would you like your fortune and future read? No charge," she says, reaching out slowly, her hand hovering over mine.

"Fine," I sigh, still irritated at her. She smiles and gently lays her hand on mine. She closes her eyes and smiles. "Ah. I understand now. You have not realized it. May I show you what I saw in my dream, so you may understand where I am coming from perhaps?" she asks her hand still on mine. I just shrug, not really caring anymore. Until I see a flash of light and gasp.

"What was that?" I ask in complete shock. What had I just seen?

"That was my dream. The good one anyway. Ready for the bad?" she asks, raising a thin eyebrow. I just nod and close my eyes against the oncoming vision.

"No!" I scream, my eyes flying open. Benny runs in when he hears me yell. "E, what happened?" I look at him, the vision still in my mind. "Nothing Benny, now please step back outside. It's not your turn yet," she says, pointing to the opening of the tent. Benny goes back, glancing at me again. I can't look at him right now. Not with that vision in my mind still.

I look up to see Suzanne looking at me. "See what I mean now? Why I had to find you?" I just nod. "I still don't understand what I'm denying though." I say, shaking my head. She frowns and says, "Let me see your left hand please." I place it in her open palms, my other hand curled up in my lap. "Mhm, I thought so," she mumbles, more to herself then me I think. She looks up with a small smile. "Your love is glowing as brightly now as it ever did. Good to know that some things don't change. You must admit to your true love Ethan. That is the only way," she says, dropping my hand.

"What? I'm not in love with anybody," I say, my cheeks burning for some reason.

She just shakes her head, motioning to the opening. "Benny's turn."

Benny's Fortune (POV)

Ethan exits the tent, not looking at me. "It's your turn," he mumbles. "E, you okay buddy? What happened?" He just shakes his head, pointing for me to go in. I glance at him one more time, then enter.

"Please sit," Suzanne says, motioning to the chair in front of her. I do so slowly, narrowing my eyes at her. Whatever she showed Ethan got him acting funny. Hope he's okay. She just looks at me.

"Benny, what would you like to know?"

"I thought you were the psychic one. Why don't you tell me?"

"Hmmph. Feisty little spell master aren't you?" she smirks at me, laughing quietly.

"Fine. I want to know what you did to Ethan!" I say, feeling intense hatred for this woman I don't even know.

"I showed him what I'm about to show you, if you don't mind. But first, may I see your left hand?"

I grumble but place my hand on the table. She grabs it in her thin fingers and closes her eyes, humming to herself. "Mhm. Same as him. You two are so much alike," she says, still holding onto my hand. "You know, I'm part warlock Benny. And I can sense the power in you. It's so strong. But it can't grow. You cannot fully understand it or use it yet, until you admit it."

"Admit what?" I ask, blinking at her. She just shakes her head. "May I show you what I showed Ethan?" I just nod and look away. I quickly pull my hand away, shock across my face.

"What the?" I mutter, looking at her. She seems perfectly calm. "That was the good," she says, reaching toward my hand. "Now, the bad." She grips my hand and I scream out.

"No! No! NO! That will never happen!"

"Then admit to your true love and keep it from happening so you can control your magic! You have no idea how important this is Benny! Listen to me. This is why I had to find you and Ethan. To keep what you just saw from happening!"

"I will do anything to make sure that future doesn't happen," I say, slumping back into the chair. She just nods and asks for my left hand again. I lay it in her hands to see her smile instantly.

"Good to see that hasn't changed. Like I said before, you and him are so alike. Both in love with your soul-mate, just don't realize it yet. But soon you will, I hope. For the world's sake." She drops my hand.

"Now, let's get Ethan in here and talk."

…

Ethan and Benny now sat next to each other, their eyes on Madame Suzanne as she explained to them once again.

"I wish you boys the best of luck in revealing your true emotions to your one and only. Of course, I wish you luck in figuring it out as well. It won't be an easy task, but when you do, you will be amazed at the feeling you get." Her eyes travel between the two boys, who avoided each other's eyes. She knew too well that they were meant to be. But, she had to let them figure it out. "Okay, well that's all. Go enjoy the festival." She says, shooing them out.

The both walk in silence, mulling over what Suzanne showed them. Ethan was thinking that whoever he loved obviously wasn't in the vision, and that the gestures Benny did in either one was just those of friendship. Benny was thinking of how he acted as well in the visions, and how he must have just been really happy in the first one, and just dying in the second one.

_Not like I could be in love with him,_ both boys thought at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

What Suzanne Showed Ethan & Benny

The Good:

_**A soft light shimmers brightly around the edges of the vision. Benny and Ethan are standing there, looking around at what's left of the war they just fought. They won, because they used their powers together. Benny looks down at Ethan and smiles, grabbing his hand. "I think it's finally over," he says. "I think so too," Ethan replies, smiling back, "but first, one more thing." They walk over to the last three vampires on Earth, and see Erica hugging Sarah goodbye. "I'll miss you Sarah. Sure you don't want to rethink this whole thing and just come with me and Rory? We're going to travel the world!" she says, excitement in her voice. Sarah just shakes her head no. "I want this Erica. But promise to write and send postcards okay?" "I will. And if I forget, vamp-nerd over here won't," Erica says, pointing at Rory smiling. Rory smiles back with a quick, "yep!" Sarah turns to Ethan. "Ready?" he asks, holding up a small bottle filled with a sparkling liquid. "Ready," she responds, grabbing the bottle. Benny lets go of Ethan's hand to quickly recite the spell to go with the liquid as Sarah chugs it down. Her whole body glows gold until she slumps to the ground, Erica catching her before she hits. Erica smiles as she feels the pulse and hears her best friend's heartbeat start back up. "You guys did it. She's finally human again." Benny places his arms around Ethan's shoulders as they wait for Sarah to wake up. As she opens her eyes, she smiles. She's still as beautiful as her vampire self was, but she was completely 100% human now. "Thank you both. I don't know what the world would've come to without you two," she says as Benny tightens his hold on Ethan. Thanks to them, the world was finally a peaceful place again.**_

The Bad:

_**There's no light in this vision. Only a dark gray shadow. Ethan looks around, hoping to find Benny. He's been searching frantically until he hears someone call his name. He turns to find Sarah and Rory running to him, Benny's limp form in Sarah's arms. "Benny!" he screams. "Don't worry Ethan, he's alive. But he's hurt." Ethan just looks at the last of the good vampires standing in front of him. They had stayed on the side of the humans, but there wasn't many left now. Most were dead or ran away, attempting escape. Benny moans and opens his eyes. "Hey E," he says, looking away from him. "Benny I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry for our fight. We need to work together right now. Please forgive me," Ethan cries, hoping his best friend agrees. Benny looks so distant. He turns to Ethan. "Of course I forgive you. It was mainly my fault anyway that we fought. I'm sorry. If I could control my magic better then this whole thing wouldn't have happened." Benny closes his eyes for a minute. "Just don't die Benny! That's all I care about. Sarah, is he dying?" Ethan asks, knowing she could tell by his breathing. "I don't know Ethan. He's pulse is kind of slowing down." Benny looks at Sarah. "If I die, please drink my blood so some sick freak from the other side doesn't." Sarah looks shocked." You're not going to die Benny!" Ethan and Sarah scream at the same time. Benny looks at Ethan and smiles. "You are my best friend, and I want to tell you something. I love you. Always have and always will." Before Ethan responds, he screams in pain, looking down to see a sharp knife in his chest. He looks up, pass his friends frightened faces to see long blonde hair run from them. "Erica….killed….me," Ethan says, having trouble breathing. "I….love….you too Benny. Always will. And Sarah, Rory, keep fighting, and drink my blood too. Don't let them have it." He says before he slumps forward onto Benny's chest. Benny sobs, until his breathing slowly fades away. The last things heard were the agonizing screams erupting from Rory and Sarah, until they get grabbed and taken away, behind enemy lines, leaving the human boys body's behind. **_


	4. Chapter 4

The boys walked slowly to Ethan's house, where Benny was going to stay the night. They had been silent the rest of the night as the each thought about what they saw. As they got into Ethan's room, Benny broke the silence.

"You okay Ethan?" he asks, his eyes roaming the other boys face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about those visions she showed me."

"Yeah same here. Do you think that's really our future?"

"I don't know why she'd insist on finding us and showing us that if it wasn't."

"How the hell are we supposed to find our 'true loves' if we don't know who they are?" Benny asked, making air quotations around true loves. Neither boy mentioned how she had said they were already in love, just had to realize it.

"I don't know Benny. It's late, let's just go to sleep," Ethan responds, quickly disappearing into the bathroom to change clothes. Benny changed while Ethan was gone, and was already situated in his usual spot on the floor when he got back.

"Goodnight Ethan." _It can't be him. He's my best friend. But those things I did in the visions… They seemed almost romantic…_

"Goodnight Benny." _Why do I feel so weird? My heart is racing every time I speak to him and I just feel shy. It can't be…_

_No way can I be in love with my best friend…_ both boys thought as they drifted off to sleep.

…

The next day was a Monday, so the boys rushed to school together, neither one saying much. This time, Ethan broke the silence.

"Okay Benny. I think at lunch we need to figure out what's going on. I mean, if only our true loves can help us reach our full potential and all that crap, then let's find them! How hard can it be? How many girls do we actually know? I mean, she said that I was already in love so I must know her…" Ethan's voice trails off as Benny looks at him strangely. "What?"

"She told you that too? That you already were in love?"

"What do you mean, 'too'? Did she tell you that?" Benny just nods.

"Well then, I guess we should start looking."

Ethan's POV

What is going on? Every time I see or speak to Benny my heart starts pounding and I have trouble breathing. I see Sarah talking to Erica a little farther down the hall. I glance at Sarah and realize that my feelings for her have changed. Yesterday I was crushing hard on her, but now, when I think about crushing all I see is … Benny. Crap. This isn't good.

Benny's POV

I see Ethan glance at Sarah. Why am I watching him so closely? I should be finding this so called love of mine. Although I don't feel like I'm in love with anybody. How would I even know? I look at Ethan again and realize how his hair curls around his ears and how his lips form in a cute, thoughtful pout when he's thinking of something. Crap. What am I thinking? No way can it be Ethan…. Can it? This is not good.

...

The boys acted like nothing was wrong all day, until lunch time, when they realized they were sitting alone.

"So…" Ethan started off, but stopped when he noticed Benny staring at him intently. "What?" _This can't be good. He's staring at me. Maybe he noticed the way I kept sneaking glances at him. I can't help it! Something just came over me. But I do not love Benny!_

Benny shakes his head, trying to clear it. "Sorry, thought I saw something." _Best lie I can do at the moment. What is wrong with me? There is no way I can love Ethan. But I can't help but feel so happy when he looks at me and speaks to me. No! This is impossible._

Ethan and Benny just stare at each other, a slow blush forming on their cheeks. For some reason, neither could look away. They looked away at about the same moment, both breathing hard, like they had just run a marathon, their faces flushed. "You okay?" Benny pants, catching Ethan's eye again. Ethan just nods, wondering what was happening to them.

"I feel weird," Benny mutters.

"Me too," Ethan agrees. They lock eyes for a moment, and suddenly each have trouble breathing again.

Benny gets up and grabs Ethan's arm, dragging him into the closest bathroom. He does a quick spell, locking the door so they can talk alone.

"Why does my chest hurt whenever I look at you?" He asks Ethan, his face flushed from the effort. _ I do not love him! Quit thinking that's a possibility!_

"I don't know. Mine does too. Every time I look at you and talk to you," Ethan responds, gasping for air. _ No! Not Benny. No! _A voice breaks through Ethan's thought. His conscience. _**What's so wrong with loving Benny? He knows you better than anyone, and you feel comfortable with him. You know it's him. You've known since you saw the vision. He is your soul mate, your true love, your one and only! Just admit it already. You know that's what the pain is. You're denying it.**_ _But it's Benny!_

Benny was gasping for breath when he starting thinking. _Damn this pain. What's going on? It can't be Ethan! _But then his conscience got the better of him. _**Benny, benny, benny. You love him so much it hurts you! Don't you understand? There's nothing wrong with loving Ethan. The chance to have someone who understands you as well as he does by your side forever! It is Ethan. The more you deny it, the more pain you get! Get it through your thick skull!**_

Both boys looked at each other again, and the pain finally got so bad that they screamed in unison._ IT CAN'T BE HIM!_ They both think over and over. Finally, Ethan couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! Benny, I love you!" The pain left Ethan, and he slumped to the floor, gasping in lungfuls of air. Benny just stared at Ethan's slumped form. _He loves me? He seems okay now. It can't be Ethan. __**It is him! You know it is!**_

"Ugh! Fine. Ethan, I love you too!" Benny collapsed, breathing deep, all the pain gone. Both boys just laid there, taking deep breaths. After about 5 minutes, Benny sat up, looking at Ethan's huddled form. Everything just felt awkward now. _How do I know that I love him?_ As soon as Benny thought that, a sharp pain shot through him. He knew it was the truth. Somehow, he was in love with Ethan.

Ethan opened his eyes to see Benny staring at him. He looks away and coughs some. "We should go to class," he says, getting up. Benny just nods and follows him out of the bathroom. "Um, Ethan, shouldn't we talk about what happened back there?" Benny asks quietly as they walk down the hall. "After school. I'm too worn out to talk about it right now, okay?" he says, trying to catch Benny's eyes. Benny just nods and they continue to class.

…

The rest of the school day passed by in silence between them. As they were getting ready to head for Ethan's house, they were stopped by Sarah and Erica, Rory trailing behind them. Ethan glanced at Erica, and remembered in one future she kills him, the other she's friends with them. He shakes his head before noticing Benny glaring at Erica. He wonders if Benny's remembering that part of the bad future too.

"Hi guys," Sarah says, her eyes shifting between Benny and Ethan's matching expressions. "You two look exhausted. You guys okay?" They just nod, both worn out and not wanting to really talk about it. "Sarah, as much as we'd like to talk, we've got to go. Bye you guys," Ethan says wearily before walking away. Sarah looks at Benny to see him tiredly staring after Ethan. "Gotta go," he mutters, running after his best friend. The three vampires shrug before leaving school together.

"Hey Ethan, wait up!" Benny yells tiredly after his fast walking friend. Ethan turns around suddenly, making Benny slam into him. Luckily, they both keep their balance. Unluckily though, they are now standing within mere inches of each other. "Aaah!" Ethan screams, jumping back."Sheesh Benny, you scared me!" Ethan says, grabbing his chest from the pain he got from moving away from Benny. "Sorry dude, I was just trying to catch up with you," he says, looking away. "It's fine, lets just get to my house so we can discuss what's going on." Benny just nods and they continue walking.

Ethan POV

Once we get to my room, I sit on my bed, letting Benny take the computer chair. I watch as he stretches his long legs out. I shake my head and look away. My chest hurts a bit every time I look away from him. Really didn't think this is what she meant when she said it wouldn't be easy to admit our feelings, which I'm not even sure I feel that way. I can't help but wince at that pain that shoots through my body when I think that. I'm just lying to myself.

"Soooooo," Benny says, dragging out the word, "What now?" I look up to see him looking at me. He blushes when he realizes I saw him and quickly looks away. I see him wince.

"It hurts you too doesn't it? When you turn away from me or think you don't …" I don't finish my sentence when I see his face.

"It hurts you?" he whispers. I just nod. He frowns at that.

"Okay Benny, you are my best friend. We need to figure this out. Nothing has really changed between us except it apparently hurts to be away from one another." I say, looking at him.

"Why? Why does it hurt us? And what about …. What we said earlier. In the bathroom. Do you really feel that way?"

"Do you?" I ask back. We just stare at each other for a few minutes, complete silence. He sighs and says, "Yeah I think I do." He smiles after he says it. "I feel a lot better saying it. It still hurts buuuuut," he says, rolling the chair closer towards me, "it gets better when we're closer. So E, what do we do now?"

I just stare at him. "This doesn't freak you out any?" I ask, my voice rising an octave.

"Nope. I figure if her vision is correct and what she said is correct, then we will need to be okay with what we feel. You heard her. "You must tell your true love," and all that mumbo jumbo," he says, watching me. I just shake my head, surprised at how right he sounds.

"Fine. But I'm not dating you or anything. I don't even know if I love y-" the pain's too much for me to finish my sentence. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You were saying?" he smirks.

"Fine! Maybe, just maybe, I feel something for you. But we're staying friends. Nothing will change. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Things aren't going to be awkward now are they?" I ask. Benny just smiles and shakes his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Benny POV

Well, I'm still staying at Ethan's house while my grandma's out of town. And as much as we try to act normal and non-awkward, it just is. I mean, what would you do if you suddenly found out that your "only and only love" was your best friend, and you were both guys? And not only that, but apparently our "love" will make our powers stronger and help us help mankind? It's a lot to handle in a few days time. I sigh and look at Ethan. It's so weird. But I've started noticing more about him. Like little things. Like how he blushes when he's embarrassed, or that the blush starts on his cheeks and the more embarrassed he gets the brighter red color he turns, or that I could just stare at him for hours. Yeah, like that's not weird to think. We're in class right now, and we keep glancing at each other. There's no more pain, as long as we don't deny how we feel.

The bell rings and we walk into the hallway. We both turn when Della calls my name.

"Hi Benny," she says, smiling at me. Ethan and I exchange a look of surprise. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" she asks, glaring at Ethan. I can't help but get angry at the way she looks at him. I look at him and he looks mad. He looks at me, full of anger. "Just go Benny," he says, before turning away. My chest instantly begins to hurt. I look at her. She's smiling at me now.

"So, Benny," she says, setting her hand on my arm, "I don't know what it is but, lately, there's just been something different about you these last few days. You seem so much more attractive now. So, wanna go out?" I just gape at her. I mean, she's _Della_, and I've waited forever for a girl to ask me out, but all I can think about is Ethan and that look on his face. He might not want things to be different, but they pretty much are.

"No," I hear myself say. "I have no interest in going out with you. I'm sorry." Then I turn away, and go on an Ethan hunt.

Ethan POV

I can't help but be jealous. Not of Benny for finally getting Della, but of her for getting Benny. I just sigh and sit down on the floor of a deserted classroom. I can barely breathe my chest hurts so badly. I bet they're probably making out by now. There's no way Benny could pass up a chance like that. It hurt, but if he's happy then fine. I gasp, the pain getting stronger. I don't know what Benny and I are going to do. I still don't know how we really feel. Life is just confusing at the moment. I do know that whenever he's away from me I miss him and I'm in pain.

The pain is so strong I begin to feel dizzy. I feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. My last thought is of Benny smiling at me before my head crashes against the floor.

...

Benny searched everywhere for Ethan, but couldn't find him. He could barely breathe as he collided with Rory and Sarah. "Rory….Sarah….help me…..find….Ethan," he gasped, speaking between breathes. "Ethan's missing?" Sarah asked as Rory helped support Benny's slowly going limp body. Benny nods quickly. "Get...me…..and…him….next to….. each other. Quick!" he says, before drifting off into nothingness. Rory quickly picks him up and slings him over his shoulder. "What's wrong with him?" he asks Sarah. "I don't know Rory. Let's go find Ethan." Sarah sniffs the air, catching the faint smell of Ethan.

"He's still in the school!" They take off running towards the scent. Eventually they find him, passed out on the floor of a random classroom. They sit Benny's almost lifeless body next to him, and shake Ethan. Nothing.

"Is he dead?" Rory asks, poking Ethan's arm. "No, just passed out. Like Benny. I wonder what's going on?" The two vampires heads turn back when one of the boys moans quietly.

"What happened?" The taller brunette asked groggily. Then his eyes land on Ethan's unmoving body next to him. His eyes widen. _Why didn't he wake up yet?_ He looked up at his other friends. Oh well. They'd find out sooner or later. He pulled Ethan towards him and whispered in his ear, "I told her no." He looks up at Sarah and Rory, who look back at him questioningly. "Don't worry about it," he says." Just trust me." He pulls Ethan a little closer and slowly the shorter brunette began to take deeper breaths. Then his eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-what happened?" he mumbles, looking around. He saw a classroom, Sarah, Rory, and … he gasps when he realizes whose arms are around him. He scoots away, not looking at him. "What happened to me?" he asks his other two friends, pretending not to notice Benny. He heard Benny huff in aggravation. "Hey vamps," he says, glaring at Ethan, "let me speak to my other half in private for a minute." They all look at Benny, before 2 of the 3 got up and left the room.

"What is up with you E?" he asks as soon as they walk out the door. "Don't talk to me," Ethan responds, slowly standing up, holding onto a table for support. His chest still hurt some, but not nearly as bad as earlier, when Benny was gone. "Don't talk to you? Are you serious Ethan? You know how impossible that will be?" Benny says, getting up as well. He seemed to be a little bit stronger than Ethan at the moment. Ethan doesn't say anything back to him, and attempts to walk to the door. Before he reaches it, Benny casts his door-locking spell.

"Ethan! We need to talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about! Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend?" Ethan tried not to sound jealous, but it just came out that way.

"Ethan! I told her no!" Benny shouts, grabbing Ethan's arm. Ethan stiffened as a vision came to him.

_**He saw Della ask Benny out, but he also saw that the whole time, Benny was only thinking of him. Then it flashes to more scenes of Benny and him together, all of them through Benny's eyes. He saw how he reacted to Ethan's words just now and the pain it caused him. **_

Ethan just stared at Benny's hand on his arm, not willing to look at him. Then he fell to his knees, the pain too much to handle.

"Ethan! Are you okay?"

"Why'd you say no to her?" he asked, not looking up.

"You know. You just saw why," he replies, not bothering hiding that he knew what Ethan saw.

"Say it," Ethan said. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"What? That I love you? Or that we're meant to be together? Or that we're best friends and that's all we'll ever be?" he says, speaking as though he's talking about the weather.

"Please!" Ethan cries out in pain, "I need to hear you actually mean it. My chest hurts so badly right now."

Benny helped Ethan stand up, then hugged him. "Fine then. I love you Ethan. You are my best friend, and that is all we'll be until we figure out what it is we're supposed to be doing. "

The pain immediately lifts, and he's able to breathe. "Thanks Benny," he says, smiling at the taller boy. "I almost couldn't breathe."

"I know the feeling," he replies, just glad that things seem okay between them. He leaves an arm draped over Ethan's shoulder's as he grabs his bag, and then thinks better of it. "Don't want them getting the wrong ideas," he says, moving his arm. Ethan just nods, and walks out the room.

"Lovers quarrel? " Sarah asks, giggling. Rory was nowhere in sight.

"We're not lovers," they say together, avoiding eye contact. Sarah notices how they both wince in pain. "Okay guys. I've hung around you two enough to know when something's up. So tell me."

Benny looks at Ethan, instantly regretting it. He was running his fingers through his hair, and Benny almost couldn't take his eyes off him. _He looks so cute with his hair all wild,_ Benny can't help but think. "Benny, you think I should show her what the fortune teller showed us and what she said?" Benny nods, pulling his eyes from Ethan.

"Someone else needs to know, besides us." Ethan just nods and grabs Sarah's arm, using all his energy to [hopefully] transfer the vision to her.

Sarah gasps as she sees what happened on the night of the Halloween festival. She saw the two futures, and heard the lady tell Benny and Ethan about true love. Then she saw them in pain from denying it and in pain when they were apart or angry with each other. Another gasp escaped her lips as she felt that pain for a second. It was horrible. Then Ethan let go of her arm, and stepped back towards Benny, who slipped an arm around the now weak Ethan.

"There," he says, looking up at Benny." Now she knows everything." She just stared at them.

"You guys are soul-mates? And you guys get horrible pain when you deny your love, fight, get upset with one enough, or away from each other? And you are going to be a help to mankind in the future? And turn me human! If it's a good future. Sums it up?"

"Yep," they say together, still not looking at the other much, even though Benny was still supporting Ethan's weak body.

"But you two aren't together?"

"No because we don't like each other like that," Benny says, looking at the ground. He feels eyes on him but doesn't look up.

"It's … complicated Sarah. Please just don't tell anyone about what I showed you," Ethan says before turning away. Benny soon followed.

…

After giving the breakdown to Sarah, they went over to Ethan's house to play video games. Things seemed tense though.

"Okay I can't do this!" Benny hollers, throwing down the game controller. Ethan just looks at him, curious as to what could be bothering him now.

"What can't you do?" he asks, turning back to the game.

"Ethan! Are you telling me this doesn't bother you any?"

"I don't know, considering I don't know what 'this' is?"

"Yes you do! All this that's going on? What are we going to do when my grandma get back?"

Ethan looks at him now. "I haven't thought about it. It hurts when I do."

"That's what I'm saying E! What do you think's going to happen to us when we're not sleeping in the same room? And in different houses?" Ethan pales a little at that.

"I'd rather not think about it! I am not dating you if that's what you're thinking! I don't even know if I like you!" Ethan tries to stand but his legs feel like lead. Benny just watches.

"Mhm. That's what I thought. Now think to yourself, you don't have to say it out loud, just think about how you really feel, and you'll see the difference when you don't deny it. Think about all the time we spend together and everything." Benny says quietly.

Ethan thinks about all the good times they have had and feels the pain let up enough so he can stand. "It doesn't work as well as when you help me," he says, not looking at him.

"But it did ease up some am I right?" Benny just stares at Ethan.

"Stop staring at me like that!" "Like what?" Benny's lips turn up in a smile. "Like that!" Ethan says, trying to sound angry but can't with Benny smiling.

"Ethan. I have an idea. It might work, and might ease the pain. Care to try?"

"No."

"You don't even know what it is!" Benny whines.

"I don't care okay? I don't care! You're my best friend. Why does stuff have to change?"

"Are you afraid of change?"

"It just happened so suddenly! I mean, I never really thought about you like that but now you are all I think about!" Ethan slaps a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously. "Pretend I didn't say that."

"Oh but you did," says Benny smirking. "You think about me all the time huh?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you to pretend it did not happen," Ethan mutters, looking away.

"Ethan, why is this so hard for you?" Benny can't help but wrap his arms tightly around Ethan's stiff form. Of course, the two boys have hugged before, but this time, Benny meant it as a romantic type of hug. Ethan began to pull away but stopped when he felt completely pain free for the first time since the festival. He relaxed slightly and Benny smiled.

"See, not so bad huh? I'm pain free for once. You?" he asks, noticing how Ethan's face was incredibly flushed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just feels good not to be in constant pain," he responds, closing his eyes for a second.

"See, I'm not as stupid as I look. I figured out that when we touch, the pain fades to being barely there. I figured hugging like this would make it gone. And I was right." Benny can't help be proud of himself for figuring this out. Ethan just laughs and shakes his head, pushing Benny away, breaking the contact. The minute the embrace broke, both boys chests were enveloped in pain, yet neither wanted to admit it. They sat back down, and continued their video game, knees touching, pain setting at a low.

…

Ethan POV

I jerked awake, not in terrible pain for once. I realized that I was lying on my stomach, my right arm slung over the side of the bed. I look down to see Benny's fingers curled around my hand. Benny was out, snoring slightly. My eyes widen as I look at him. I take in his messed up, wild hair, the slight flush on his cheeks, the faint smile … I shake my head. I don't need to think like that. It's bad enough already to realize my best friend will be the person I spend my life with, and worse to admit it. I cringe as the pain tries to start up again. Benny's hand keeps it from getting too bad though. Thankfully.

_**Why are you trying to fight so much? Benny and you are meant to be together! You know it's going to happen eventually. So quite denying it, so the pain will be gone. **_Shut up conscience. Benny's my friend. That's all. _**Liar. You are crazy for that boy and he is crazy for you. Can't you see it when he looks at you? He accepted your fate willingly. Why can't you? **_He still acts like friends. That is all we are. We just happen to like _**love!**_ each other. It means nothing! _**Tell Benny it means nothing. Watch his reaction. You'll see you're wrong.**_ Goodnight conscience. I lower my head back to the bed, and close my eyes, leaving my hand in Benny's.

Benny POV

I wake up to find my fingers till wrapped around Ethan's wrist. I look up to see him still sleeping. I quickly remove my hand. I know how he feels about the whole touchy-feely thing. I breathe deep, trying to ignore the pain that popped up. I can't help but smile at his sleeping form. No matter how much he denies it, at least I know he still loves me and I love him. Even if it's weird for us.

I frown though as the thought of the bad future comes through my mind. If we keep denying it, that happens. But did that count if we admitted, if only to ourselves? I shake my head. I'm thinking too much. That's his job, not mine. I chuckle silently and get up, stretching. I can't help looking at his sleeping face again. He looks so peaceful and calm.

I'm dressed and watching a movie on his computer when he finally wakes up. I glance over my shoulder and can't help but smile at his messy hair and confused expression. He just looks at me and gets up to head towards the bathroom to shower, grabbing some clothes on the way. This isn't good. He seems distant. Crap. Before I can think about it anymore though, my cell vibrates in my pocket. I glance at it and feel as though my heart just stopped. Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan and Benny were both unusually quiet today, their body's stiff with stress. Even walking down the hallway, their hands brushing slightly to keep the pain away, couldn't ease the tension that rolled off the two boys in waves and hung heavily in the air. Ethan glanced at the solemn look on Benny's face and couldn't help but remember what happened that morning.

_As Ethan was returning to his room after his shower, he saw Benny sitting in front of his computer, frozen in mid-cry it seemed. After shaking his friend's shoulder and knocking him out of his daze, Benny finally looked at Ethan. Benny seemed almost at a loss for words when he finally whispered, "My grandma is coming back tonight." Ethan froze, just staring at Benny's sad face. Neither boy knew what to do now._

"Ethan," Benny whispers, breaking Ethan's flashback. He shakes his head and glances at his taller half. Benny just seems so empty and void of life. Ethan can't help but feel a little frightened at the vacant look on Benny's face.

"Benny," he says, gently touching the other boy's arm.

"I can't do it," the taller of the two whispers, shaking his head.

"Do what?" Ethan replies, knowing it has something to do with either him or his grandma coming back.

"Ethan, I can't…" Benny whispers, struggling for words. "I can't be away from you. I physically can't! What are we going to do?" Benny is almost on the verge of tears now. Ethan can't help but grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. Ethan glances around, noticing the dark-room to their right. He quickly pulls Benny in there, making sure no one notices them. It had gone unused since the whole camera-making-evil-twins fiasco, so it was the perfect place for them to talk, without any interruptions.

"Benny, listen to me. We'll be okay," Ethan says, squeezing Benny's hand.

"Ethan. What aren't you understanding about this? We are always together and it still hurts us. Imagine what it's going to be like when we're not together?"

"Benny! Calm down! Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Ethan! Ugh! What is so hard for you to understand? Remember how we both blacked out from being apart for like 10 minutes? Remember the pain?"

Ethan cringed as he remembered the feeling that enveloped him as he blacked out from the pain of being away from Benny. Benny just stared at Ethan, his eyes filled with dread and despair.

"Ethan, I know we're just friends, but I think I-"

"Don't say it Benny!" Ethan says, pulling his hand from Benny's grasp. "Just no. You know my opinion on it." Ethan goes to leave when he feels an iron grip on his arm.

"Why do you keep denying it E? Don't you remember what Suzanne said?"

"I know what she said, but she was probably just crazy! I have no intention of loving you! Ever! We are just friends, nothing more!" Ethan watched as Benny just shrunk away from him, and Ethan hated that look on his friend's face, and hated knowing that he was the cause of it.

"I guess I'll be going then," Benny said, walking away from Ethan, not looking back.

Ethan POV

Benny has been avoiding me all day and left right after school. I feel awful. Emotionally and physically. As if I'm dying. Maybe I am. I deserve to. I look up and see Benny's grandma pull up next to me in her car. "Ethan! Where's Benny?"

"I don't know. He's not talking to me."

"He's probably at the house then. Just get in. We'll sort this out."

"We?"

"Ethan, I don't know if you know or not, but you and Benny's futures are twisted around one another. So you're family to me. Get in."

I slowly get in, not bothering to say anything. She obviously knows something's up with us. Damn Earth priestess crap.

Benny POV

I'm just laying here in my bed. I feel like I'm dying. I guess this is what it feels like when your heart gets broken. I've been avoiding Ethan ever since this morning. Grandma will be here soon, and hopefully she can do something to make the pain go away.

I don't even get up when I hear my bedroom door open. I do notice though that the pain I'm in eases some. Crap. I still don't open my eyes as I feel someone sit next to me. I turn my back on whoever it is.

"Go away," I whisper, knowing that they can hear me.

"Benny, get up. You and Ethan need to work this out," Grandma says. I still don't move or open my eyes.

"There's nothing to work out. We're just," I stop to catch my breath, the pain getting stronger as I think this last word, "friends."

I hear him sigh. He hasn't said anything, but I knew he was here. I still ignore them

"Benny Weir! Get up this instant!" Grandma is getting frustrated.

"No."

…

Benny is still ignoring Ethan, Ethan is just sitting there, and Grandma Weir is just frowning at the two boys. "Ethan, will you care to explain what happened?"

"We got in a fight."

"I figured that on my own. I mean, what caused this fight?"

"Um…" Ethan begins, trying to figure out what to say.

"Nothing grandma," comes Benny's voice, his back still turned to the other two. "What could friends like us fight about?" he asks, his voice dripping with bitterness on the word "friends". Ethan winces at that, mentally hitting himself.

"Benny…" Ethan begins but stops when Benny shakes his head.

"Save it Ethan. Just stop."

"Benny, I-" "No Ethan. I don't want to hear it." Both boys stop talking as a stronger pain surrounds them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," they both scream. Benny's grandma gasps as she sees the two boys' bodies' slump; Benny curling up into a ball on the bed, Ethan sliding to the floor, both whimpering in pain.

"Benny! Ethan! What is going on with you two?"

"Please…just….give…us…a…moment," Ethan whimpers, looking at Benny's grandma. She just nods, and closes the door, leaving the two boys alone.

"Benny," Ethan whispers, crawling back onto the bed, next to Benny's curled up form. "Benny." He doesn't respond. Ethan looks to see his best friend shallowly breathing, eyes closed. "Benny, I'm sorry for what I said. I've felt like I was dying all day. I'm so sorry. I need you. I love you." Ethan whispers the last part and looks at Benny, whose eyes are still closed, but he did notice that Benny seemed to breathe easier now. Ethan does something he never thought he would do. He leans down and gently presses his lips to Benny's, closing his eyes. _I'm kissing Benny. Never thought I'd do this. But… it doesn't feel bad, or wrong. It feels… I don't even know the word for it._

Benny's eyes fly open when he feels lips against his own. He squeezes them shut almost instantly, shocked at what was happening. _.. I'm frozen in shock. I don't know what to do now. But it feels…There is no word. _Before Benny can do anything though, or even work through his confusion, Ethan pulled away, sighing. He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his wrist. "Stay," is all Benny says, eyes still closed. Ethan just smiles and stretches out next to Benny's curled up form, closing his eyes as well, exhausted.

…

Grandma Weir checked on the boys about an hour after the screaming (and the kiss, but she didn't know about that), and found them sleeping next to each other, Benny's arm thrown over Ethan's sleeping form. She smiles to herself, and quietly closes Benny's door. _Finally, those two are together. Took them long enough_, she thinks, leaving the sleeping boys in peace.

…

Benny wakes up first, yawning, not bothering to open his eyes. He begins to move when he realizes his arm isn't thrown over his pillow like usual, but a sleeping body. He opens one eye just enough to see Ethan sleeping next to him. Benny's eyes fly open and he scoots away, sitting up, slightly confused. Then he remembers what happened. The argument, then the kiss. _Ethan kissed me. Ethan kissed me! Oh God, what's going to happen now? He doesn't like me, let alone love me. Why'd he do that? Just to mess with my head? I'm so confused. _He looks at Ethan one more time before going downstairs. He had to talk to his grandma.

"Grandma!" Benny calls, wandering through the house. He found a note from her. _Benny, ran to the store. Have fun with Ethan, but not too much! Grandma._ Benny just sighs, dropping the note back to the table. _Great. Just great. She obviously knows something's up. She did this when I made that love potion and those jocks came to get us after their girlfriends dumped them. Just ignored the situation and made us handle it on our own. _Benny turned and made his way back to his room.

He opens and closes the door quietly, and can't help but smile at Ethan's sleeping form. He shakes Ethan, hoping to wake him. What he didn't expect was Ethan to grab him and pull him down on top of him, laughing quietly, eyes still closed.

"Ethan, w-what are you doing?" Benny squeaks out, afraid to move. _Why did he pull me on top of him? Now he's acting like he likes me… He is so confusing!_ Ethan just shakes his head and rolls them over, so Benny is now lying next to Ethan, face to face. Ethan slowly opens his eyes, smiling tiredly at Benny.

'Sorry, couldn't resist," is all he says, before slowly sitting up. Benny sits up as well, frowning at Ethan. "Um, E, shouldn't we discuss…. Ya know, Earlier?"

"There's nothing to discuss," Ethan says, looking at Benny with tired eyes. _I kissed him. He seems to be in shock still. I feel great! No pain. I wonder if he's pain free too. I suppose the good thing would be to ask…_ "Benny, how are you feeling?"

"Confused," he answers instantly. "How do you feel?

"Happy. Want to go to my house? Your bag is still over there." Ethan gets up, stretching, running his hand through his already messy hair. "Come on dude, quit zoning out and get up. Hey, after we get your bag, can we come back here and watch a movie? Sarah's babysitting tonight and I don't feel like hanging out with her and Jane." All Benny can do is nod and stare at Ethan. _It's like he's a different person. He really does seem happy. Like the kiss woke him up or something._

"Wait. Did you say you didn't want to hang out with Sarah?"

"Yep. Why would I?" Ethan just smiles at Benny, causing him to get even more confused. Ethan just smiled again and walks out of Benny's house, the taller boy following him silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Benny and Ethan were waiting to say goodbye to Ethan's parents and hello to Sarah before heading to Benny's. Ethan had an overnight bag, just in case he fell asleep over there. The taller of the two dark haired boys kept glancing at his shorter half, still in shock about what happened between them. Ethan happens to look up and catch Benny looking at him. He just smiles as Benny turns away, blushing and avoiding his eyes now. Ethan rolls his eyes before speaking.

"Benny," he whispers, "You don't have to be embarrassed about looking at me." Benny just shakes his head. "We'll talk when we get to your house okay?" Benny just nods, still not looking.

"Okay boys! We're leaving! Have fun with… Oh Ethan, are you going somewhere?" Ethan's mom asks as she walks out the front door, noticing Ethan's bag.

"Yep. Figured we let the girls have their fun and we're going to Benny's for the night."

"Oh. Okay. Bye then!"

"Bye!" Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Jane say, waving as Ethan's parents leave.

"So, you guys aren't staying?" Sarah asks, turning to the boys.

"Nope, we've got some important matters to tend to that can't be done over here," Ethan says, smiling at the two girls. Benny just looks confused while Sarah smiles.

"So… are you two… ya know?" Benny blushes and stammers, while Ethan just shakes his head.

"No Sarah," Ethan says, pushing Benny towards the door. Ethan looks back and mouths "_not yet."_

…

Once they got to Benny's house and got situated to watch a movie, Ethan seemed to be off in his own world. Benny, on the other hand, just realized he hasn't been in any pain since earlier. "Ethan, are you in pain?" he asks, turning to the other boy.

"Nope. Did you just realize that you weren't? I haven't been in any pain since earlier."

"Same here. Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Benny asks, looking at Ethan still. Ethan just sighs.

"Ugh. Fine. I can tell this is bothering you. So whatever you have to say, just say it." Ethan says, glancing at Benny through his bangs, which had fallen in his eyes. Benny just stares at Ethan for a minute. _Wow, he looks cute like that… Stop it! This is not the time to be daydreaming about Ethan! Ask him about the kiss already._ Benny takes a deep breath, sighs, and closes his eyes before he begins talking.

"So, first you say that you don't like me and that we're just friends, which made me feel like I was dying, then you apologize and … kiss me. Now you act like nothing happened between us. I'm just really confused right now. And I know I'm always confused but still, this is just more confusing than trying to figure out half those random spells I do."

Ethan sighs, looking at Benny again. _He's so … Benny. There's no other way to describe him. I just know that when I'm around him I'm happy. _"Benny," he starts, turning away so he doesn't see the taller boy's face, "I am so so so SO sorry for what I said earlier. We are defiantly not just friends, and I don't think we ever really will be again. I was just," he pauses, trying to think of the word, "scared. Terrified really. I never really saw you that way but when I thought about it, I realized how happy I am with you, and how we've always been extremely close, even for best friends. I realized Suzanne was right, but I still wanted to deny it, because, well, it's you. I was worried if we did love each other and tried being together, we would end up hating each other if something happened to our "relationship"," Ethan says, still not looking at Benny. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"You seemed to accept it so willingly, and that freaked me out even more. I mean, I just didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to accept my fate willingly and love you, because we are always together and it just seemed right. The other part just wanted to push you away and never see you again. But I couldn't bring myself to hurt you like that. I just… I didn't know what else to do so I just tried to ignore it and act like we were just friends. Eventually, the pain got so bad I just gave up ignoring it and kept myself near you. That worked for a while. Until today. When your grandma came back. I just, I didn't know what to do. And you got so upset I just wanted to hug you and convince you everything would be fine. Then you got this look on your face like you wanted to tell me you loved me and I just couldn't listen. So I pushed you away and hurt you. And I just felt like I was dying the minute I saw that look on your face." He stops to sneak a glance at Benny, who was just watching him, his eyes wide.

"Continue," Benny says, not looking away. Ethan just sighs, turning away again.

"Okay. After you walked away, I felt awful. I then realized I did love you. So much more than I thought. And I wanted to make it right, but you were avoiding me. I was about to just give up and go to my room and wait to die when your grandma found me walking home. She dragged me here and, well you know what happened after that."

"Why'd you kiss me?" Benny whispers, causing Ethan to look at him again. Ethan blushes before answering.

"W-well…The pain was so bad. And I hated seeing you in pain. And to be honest, I don't know what came over me. I just … kissed you."

"So…. You do like me?"

"No Benny, I don't like you." Ethan says, turning his face to look at Benny. Benny just looks sad and confused. "Benny, I-I love you. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I am not just saying this because I'm in pain, and I'm not just saying it to confuse you. I mean it. I love you."

Benny's eyes widen as he hears Ethan speak. He averts his eyes, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks. _Ethan loves me? Like really loves me. I can tell by his voice. Do I love him? I'm not sure. I just know he makes me happy. He's my best friend. My other half… _Benny's thoughts turn to mush as Ethan grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Let's just sit here and watch a movie. We don't have to discuss this anymore." Ethan says, a small smile on his face. Benny just nods, grateful for the distraction. He still had his own feelings and emotions to work out.

…

Both boys had fallen asleep on the couch; Benny curled up next to Ethan with Ethan's arm around him. Grandma Weir just smiled as she looked at the two boys sleeping together. _These boys… _she thought, shaking her head as she grabbed a blanket to place over the two.

Benny jolted slightly as he felt the blanket fall over him. He looked up through tired eyes to see his grandma patting the blanket down. "Grandma?" he whispers, too tired to move.

"Shh, Benny. You don't want to wake up Ethan do you?" she asks, pointing at the other boy. Benny realizes the awkward position he's in.

"Grandma, it is not what it looks like! I mean, w-we just fell asleep like this…" his voice trails off at the smirk on her face.

"Benjamin Weir, you think I don't know when you lie to me? I've known for a while you and Ethan were going to end up together," she says, using her no-point-in-arguing voice. Benny just sits there, his mouth hanging open.

"You knew? Why didn't you ever tell us?" he whispers, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Benny, how about we discuss this later okay? Just go back to sleep for now," she says, sounding tired. Benny looked over at the clock and realized it was nearly 4 in the morning.

"Uhh yeah. Sorry grandma, thanks for the blanket."

"No problem Benny. Sleep well. You too Ethan, I know you're listening." Benny freezes when he hears Ethan laugh.

"Sorry you guys. But you woke me up," Ethan says as he tightens his arm around Benny. Benny just blushes furiously. _I feel so safe in his arms…. This is still so awkward for me though. He openly admitted that he loves me. Why can't I do the same?_

"I think we're going to Benny's room. Is that okay? It's better than sleeping on the couch," Ethan says, smiling at Benny's grandma. _Poor Benny. I can feel the heat coming off his face from him blushing so much. I would move my arm but… I honestly like having him in my arms. I like feeling like I can keep him safe and whatnot…_

"Of course boys. Goodnight."

"Night," they both say as the make their way to Benny's room.

…

Ethan woke to sunlight blinding him and Benny's arms around him. _Benny's totally spooning me. I know I love the boy but it still is a little awkward. But nice though. I doubt he meant to do it. He seemed so confused last night about how he really felt._ What Ethan didn't know was that Benny was already awake, just too comfy to move. _Is it wrong to love feeling Ethan's body against mine? Or that having him in my arms feels so natural? _Benny just shakes his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Good morning," Benny whispered into Ethan's ear, causing said boy to jolt in surprise. He quickly calms down enough to glance over his shoulder at his taller friend.

"Good morning to you too," Ethan says, turning so he can face Benny, who made sure to keep his arms around the shorter boy's slight frame. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Sorry for … um … cuddling up against you. Just got really comfy," Benny says, removing his arms from around Ethan.

"It's fine. Probably time we got up anyway," Ethan says, sitting up and stretching. Before he gets up though, he quickly leans over and kisses Benny's cheek, laughing as Benny's face turns the color of a freshly ripe tomato. "Sorry, had to do it," he says, walking out of Benny's room. Benny scrambles out of bed, hurrying after Ethan.

…

"Good morning boys," Benny's grandma says as they walk into the living room.

"Morning," they say in unison, Benny still blushing and Ethan smiling happily.

"Okay boys, I think we need to talk about Suzanne. I'm assuming she found you two okay?" Both boys just stare at the older woman, not sure what to say about this. "Taking that as a yes. It's a good thing she did. She called me first you know, letting me know about the futures she saw. I told her to find you both and help as much as she could." Both boys just nod, not sure what Grandma was leading up to.

"Anyway, I'm hoping you two have figured this all out? Because I can't help you master your powers until you both fully admit it … Benny." Benny looks away, blushing again.

"Um… Imma be right back," he says, darting into his room. Ethan just rolls his eyes before smiling at Benny's grandma.

"He hasn't admitted it yet has he?"

"Not like I have. I think he's scared."

"Well the sooner he admits it to you and you two become an official item, the sooner I can help you both master your skills."

"So you knew about this huh?" Ethan says, raising an eyebrow at Benny's grandma. She just smiles and nods in return. "Do you mind if I ask why you never said anything?"

She sighs before talking. "Ethan, I couldn't say anything. Not until you both were old enough to understand your feelings."

"I understand. Why do you think he's so … iffy on loving me?"

"It's a new and confusing feeling for him."

"He seemed so … accepting before I even realized how much I loved him."

"Yes but now that you admitted it he's freaking out on the inside. He doesn't know what to think. I hope he figures it out soon though. For everyone's sake."

"I agree," Ethan says, getting himself some food from the kitchen before settling on the couch, waiting for Benny to reappear.

…

About 10 minutes later Benny still had not returned. _Dammit where is he? I hope he's okay._ "I think I'm gonna go talk to him," Ethan says, making his way back to Benny's room.

"Benny? You okay?" Ethan asked, walking in to see Benny lying on his bed, eyes closed. "Benny?"

"Why do you love me?" he whispers, not looking at Ethan. _Maybe if he tells me I can realize my own feelings._

"Because you're you. No one knows me like you do. You're my other half. Not to mention you are adorably handsome, have the sexiest voice, and make me smile. You always try to cheer people up, even if they don't want you to. You try to fix every problem that comes your way, even if it has nothing to do with you. I love how your hair flips out a little bit differently every day, how you have the cutest smiles, no matter if it's a happy one, an awkward one, or just being goofy, and not to mention how good you look in all those collared, usually striped, shirts you always wear. I love the crazy ideas you get and how you always insist they'll end okay even when I doubt you. I love how you throw yourself into everything you do. I love how I can be my own geeky self around you, not having to worry you think I'm weird or anything. I love that I can talk to you about anything and I love knowing that you'll always be there for me. I love you Benny. So much. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But I have and I am not afraid to admit it anymore." Ethan was now sitting next to Benny. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Benny's forehead.

"Ethan … do you really love me that much?" Benny whispered, opening his eyes to look at Ethan's dark brown ones.

"So much more than what I described. That's only the beginning," Ethan says, stretching out next to Benny, holding his hand, one arm behind his head. Ethan squeezed Benny's hand slightly when a vision overcame him.

*Ethan POV*

_**Benny was waiting by my locker for me, a smile on his face. "Hey beautiful," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he whispers in my ear. I just smile back and kiss him. "Love you too."**_

*Back to 3rd person POV*

Benny glanced at Ethan as he stiffened slightly. "E, did you just have a vision?" Ethan just nods, a smile on his face. "Well? What'd you see?"

Ethan smiles at Benny, torturing him slightly. "I don't think you wanna know …"

"Tell me. Pleeeeeeease?"

Ethan laughs at Benny's attempts at persuasion. "Fine. We were at school; you called me beautiful and threw your arm around my shoulders, then kissed my cheek and told me you loved me." Ethan looks at Benny to see him staring at him, eyes wide.

"I did that?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"You would never lie to me," Benny says softly, smiling at Ethan. Ethan smiles back, glad that his vision didn't seem to freak Benny out too much. "Seems kind of a girly thing to do though," Benny says, laughing quietly. Ethan can't help but laugh as well. "Trust me, you are not girly. In any way," he says, turning his head to look at Benny. Benny had copied his movements so they both were looking each other now. Benny does his cute half smile, making Ethan fall in love all over again.

"Ethan," Benny sighs.

"Benny," Ethan whispers.

Benny began to blush as he realized how close he and Ethan really were. "Ethan, can I … kiss you?" Benny whispers.

"You don't have to ask…" Ethan says, his voice trailing off. Benny smiles and scoots closer, gently pressing his lips to Ethan's. _Our lips fit so perfectly together_, Benny thought as he pulled Ethan closer to him, deepening the kiss. Benny wrapped both arms around Ethan's waist, shifting so he hovered over the smaller boy slightly, not breaking the kiss. Ethan's hands found their way to Benny's fly-away hair, wrapping his fingers in it, tugging gently, causing a slight moan to escape Benny's lips. The boys parted for air, staring at each other intently, Benny blushing when he realized the position they were in.

"Ethan… I-I love you," Benny whispered, closing his eyes.

"Bout freakin' time you admitted it," Ethan says, laughing as Benny blushes again.

"Can I kiss you again?" Benny whispers, showing his shy side that people rarely see.

"Benny, you don't have to keep asking."

"Thank God," Benny says, before pressing his lips against Ethan's again. Ethan tightens his grip on Benny's hair a bit as the taller boy moves away from his mouth, kissing down his neck. He bites gently where neck meets shoulder, causing Ethan to moan slightly. Benny can't help but smile until he feels Ethan lean up and bite him in the same area. Benny sucks in a breath before working his way back to Ethan's mouth. After capturing his lips, Benny feels Ethan's hands move from his hair down his back and gently lift up his shirt, his fingers gently digging into Benny's skin there. Benny smiled against Ethan's lips, until he felt Ethan push him away.

"Wha" Benny begins, before Ethan flips their positions, to him hovering over the taller boy, his arms supporting him. Ethan just smiles before the kissing resumes. Benny places his hands on Ethan's hips hesitantly, and then tightens his grip as he feels Ethan push his body against his. Ethan rolled off of Benny at this point, just content with lying next to him.

"You tease," is all Benny said, before cuddling up to Ethan.

"You love me for it."

"That I do Mr. Morgan. That I do."


	8. Chapter 8

After laying there for what seemed like hours but was only about one hour, Ethan and Benny worked their way back to Benny's kitchen, to find a note from Grandma Weir. _Boys, went to pick up some stuff to start your training. See you later tonight. Grandma._

"Training?"

"Yeah. She must've realized you finally admitted you love me back. So now we get to train our powers …" Ethan's voice trailed off as Benny laced his fingers with Ethan's. That simple movement sent Ethan into a vision.

*Ethan POV*

_**The vision was blurry. It kinda looked like my backyard. Except I was lying on the ground. I slowly realize the immense pain I was in. I was waiting for vision me to scream out in pain, beg for help, but I didn't. I was content. I enjoyed the pain. Why? I don't know. Vision me does though, and sees pain as the only way to make it better. I close my eyes, waiting for the end. "Ethan!" A voice screams for me. Vision me doesn't care, yet real me does. I want to go to the voice, but the pain is too much for me to move. "Ethan!" the voice screams again, coming closer. I open my eyes as I see familiar shoes by my head. Benny was looking at me, horror etched into his facial features. He drops to his knees next to my head, locking eyes with me. "Ethan, what did you do?" he whispers, panic lacing his voice. I feel myself smile sadly. "Benny… I didn't think you would come…" "Ethan. I'm here. I'm gonna help you." I feel vision me shake my head. "No…" I hear myself whisper before everything goes black.**_

*Back to 3rd person POV*

Ethan was in his vision for only about 2 minutes real time, if even that. Benny hadn't noticed, and Ethan wanted to keep it that way. He needed to figure out what was happening. _I thought me and Benny were soul mates. Why would I do something that caused him that look on his face and me that pain?_ Ethan was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice he was being stared at.

Benny could tell something was bothering Ethan. "Ethan, you okay?" Benny whispers, pulling Ethan towards the couch. Ethan just shakes his head, not looking at Benny. Benny frowned and sat down, pulling Ethan into his lap. "Ethan," he whispers, "I've known you way too long to know when you're lying to me. Not to mention that, as your boyfriend, I can definitely tell when something is bothering you. So please, let me help you." Ethan looked into Benny's green eyes, fighting with himself. _Should I tell him what I saw?_ Ethan sighs, before shaking his head.

"Benny… It's nothing. Just worried about how people will deal with our relationship." Ethan hopes Benny will buy the lie. He doesn't.

"You're a horrible liar E." Benny runs his fingers along Ethan's jawline, pulling his lips towards his for a light kiss. "Please tell me what's bothering you. You look terrified," Benny says, placing light kisses along Ethan's cheek. Ethan sighs before he breaks.

"I had a vision when you went to hold my hand…" Ethan whispers, not looking at him.

"What did you see?"

"I was in pain. Terrible pain. Then you came and said you would help me, but I said no, then everything went black."

"What happened?" Ethan just shook his head. _I cannot tell him. I finally realized it… And he doesn't need to know._

"I don't know," Ethan says, burying his face in Benny's neck. Benny just ran his fingertips up and down Ethan's back, trying to calm the shorter boy.

"Well, whatever it was, we know in advance so we'll just keep our eyes open and make sure nothing happens. I won't let anything happen to you." Ethan just nods against Benny.

"Can we not talk about it? I just want to forget that vision." Benny just smiles, hugging Ethan closer to him; they stay like that until Benny's grandma comes back, arms full of bags.

"Ready to train, boys?"

…

**[[2 weeks have passed since the boys began training. That is all.]]**

…

Benny's powers were becoming stronger and he could even control them better. They still get out of control though when he didn't concentrate [which was often]. Ethan could now get clearer, longer visions and was just beginning to learn how to transfer his visions to other people so they could see what he saw, without wearing himself out [too much]. Also, Ethan could [almost] sum up a vision if it was needed. That exhausted him more than transferring his visions though so he didn't do it often.

Right now though, Benny and Ethan were at Ethan's house, watching a movie in the living room. Sarah was upstairs playing with Jane, giving the boys some alone time. They sat next to each other, holding hands, in comfortable silence when a loud shout, then a loud thump, could be heard from outside. Sarah was downstairs before they could even get up, her fangs showing as she got ready to defend the boys. She knew how vital they were so she had become their unspoken bodyguard recently. Ethan grabbed her shoulder, gently tugging her back from the door. "Sarah," he whispered quietly, knowing she could hear him, "let me get it okay?" She steps back unwillingly to stand next to Benny, who was watching Ethan silently. Ethan opened the door only to hear an overly happy voice.

"ETHAN! GOOD YOU'RE HOME CAN I COME IN?" Rory screamed, even though Ethan was right there in front of him. Ethan just rolls his eyes and smirks.

"See Sarah? Just Rory. Figured it was. Yeah dude come on in." Ethan turns his back only to be greeted by Benny wrapping his arms around him. Rory flies into the house, floating next to Ethan and Benny.

"Awe aren't you two just adorable?" he says in a sickly sweet voice, taunting the couple.

"Don't think we won't slay you dude. Or worse. We'll send Sarah after you," Benny says, smirking at the blonde vampire.

"Ooh I'm so scared," Rory says before getting slammed into the wall by Sarah, squealing in the process.

"You were saying?" she says, laughing at his face before moving away.

"So not funny you guys!" he whines, pushing away from the wall. Ethan and Sarah laugh while Benny smirks.

"Tried to warn you dude," he says, patting Rory's shoulder as he slips his arm around Ethan as they get back onto the couch to continue their movie. Sarah goes back upstairs to check on Jane while Rory plops down on the other side of Benny, joining the boys in watching the movie. Ethan couldn't help but notice how close Rory was to Benny; he winced when a pain shot through him, seeming to pierce his chest area. _What the hell? I haven't been in pain since we got together. Why's it starting now?_ The pain got stronger as Rory threw his arm over the back of the couch as well as Benny's shoulders. Ethan snuggled into Benny, who tightened his arms around him, but Ethan couldn't stop the pain shooting through him, or the jealousy for that matter. _What do I have to be jealous about? Rory's our friend. Benny can't stand him half the time. No reason to be jealous. I know Rory would never to anything to us, even if he is extremely close to MY Benny._

Benny could feel how close Rory was to him and couldn't help but be uncomfortable, a dull ache beginning in his chest. Rory tossed his arm around the couch and also lightly around Benny's shoulders. Benny felt so awkward until Ethan curled up next to him and began to feel better. _Rory's just being Rory. I know he wouldn't do anything like that. Or like me like that. He knows me and Ethan are together._

The three boys just continued watching in silence, lost in their thoughts.

…

Monday morning Benny had to go to school early to turn in a project so Ethan had to walk alone, only his thoughts keeping him company. _I'm worrying over nothing. Benny loves me. I love him. Rory knows how much we mean to each other. He was just being Rory he didn't mean anything by it._ Ethan kept up his silent argument with himself until he got to school. He walked up to see Sarah outside talking to some girls. She saw him and quickly excused herself, walking over to him. She was smiling until she saw the look on his face.

"Ethan what's wrong? And don't say nothing I can tell something is bothering you. Now tell me."

Ethan sighs. _I'll feel better if I tell someone._ "Okay, Sarah, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone! Promise?"

"Of course Ethan you know you can trust me with anything."

"Okay," Ethan sighs, "I think … I think Rory likes Benny."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Okay," Ethan sighs, "I think … I think Rory likes Benny."_

Sarah just stares at Ethan before giggling. "Ethan, you can't honestly think that! Rory is not into guys … is he? He doesn't act like it…" Her voice trails off as she sees the serious look on Ethan's face.

"I'm serious Sarah. Saturday night, he sat EXTREMELY close to Benny then threw his arm over the back of the couch with also meant around Benny's shoulders! I think he might have a think for Benny…"

"Ethan, even if he does have a thing for Benny, which I'm pretty sure he doesn't, Benny and you are meant to be together. No one can get in between you two, and if anyone tries, you know I'm here to help. All you gotta do is yell for me."

"I know. Thanks Sarah. Maybe I am just being paranoid after all," Ethan says as they walk into school. He stops immediately when he sees his boyfriend talking with Rory, and Rory was touching Benny's arm, laughing hard at something Benny said. Ethan glanced at Sarah to see her mouth open in shock at the sight.

"Maybe you're not so paranoid Ethan," she says quietly, pulling Ethan away from the sight before them. "Rory was totally flirting with Benny and he is oblivious!" she says, venom slipping into her voice. "He is taken doesn't he understand that?" Sarah looked at Ethan to see him staring off into space, a depressed look in his eyes. "Ethan, Benny loves you. You have nothing to worry about. I'll have a talk with Rory, you talk to Benny okay?" Ethan nods before walking towards the two boys, a fake smile on his face. Benny sees him first and pushes Rory away before wrapping his arms around Ethan. Ethan glances at Rory to see him glaring at them before walking away, Sarah soon catching up to him.

"I missed walking to school with you," Benny whispers into Ethan's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I missed walking with you too."

"What's wrong?" Benny asked, curious as to what was bothering his boyfriend. Ethan plastered on a fake smile and looked into Benny's eyes.

"Nothing."

"E, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Well … I thinkRorylikesyou." Ethan rushed out the last part Benny didn't hear him.

"What did you say?"

"I think -sighs- I think Rory likes you…" Benny just stared at Ethan, shock on his face.

"Well too bad for him I am happily taken." Ethan smiles at that and smiles even more when Benny leans down to kiss him. "No one can take me away from you. Or you from me. You are mine."

"And you are mine," Ethan says, wrapping his arms around Benny's neck. Both boys smile before they pull away, getting ready to go to class. What they didn't know was a certain blonde vampire was watching the exchange, a glint in his eye. _You might be his for now, but soon you'll see you're better off with me._

…

**[About another week has passed in the story]**

"Rory is really pushing his luck!" Ethan ranted to Sarah, who sat in his kitchen, working on homework with him. "He was sitting in my seat at lunch next to Benny, with his hand on his knee! Benny looked so awkward when I walked up. He's terrified to push him away you know that? Because he's a freaking vamp he's afraid he'll jump him or something! No offense to vamps Sarah."

"None taken."

"Gah I just wanna … I don't know what I wanna do! But seriously Rory is so obvious that he wants Benny! Well he can't have him!" Ethan was furious. For the past week Rory had been all touchy-feely on Benny and always interrupting their alone time.

"Ethan, I know you're upset but you're beginning to freak me out a little bit," Sarah said, uneasy about Ethan's attitude. "You know Benny loves you, he even told you he doesn't want Rory that way. Why are you so bent about this?"

"Because he's trying to take my boyfriend from me!" Before Ethan could begin ranting some more there was a knock at the door. Sarah ran and got it.

"Benny thank goodness you're here Ethan is on a rampage! Calm him down with your geek skills!" Ethan hears Sarah say. He looks over to see her push a confused Benny into the kitchen.

"Babe what's wrong?" Benny says, taking in Ethan's wild eyes and flushed face, the angry set of his mouth. Ethan just crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "I hate seeing you so upset. What got you so angry?" Ethan shakes his head again before slumping into a chair. Benny pulls out a chair and sits next to a silently fuming Ethan. "Ethan. Talk to me.'

"Ugh. Fine. Its Rory… he's been all over you this past week! I hate it."

"You know you're hot when you're jealous." Benny laughed as Ethan blushed in embarrassment. "I don't care if Rory likes me or whatever is up with him. You are the one I'm meant to be with. Nothing can pull us apart ok?" Ethan nods, scooting his chair closer to Benny's. Benny smiles and kisses Ethan gently. "You okay now?"

"Yeah I am. But promise me something first okay?"

"Anything."

"If Rory does anything like that again please push him away."

"I promise I will push him away."

…

**[Another couple weeks have passed in the story (Sorry if this gets annoying just easier this way)]**

Benny's POV

Things have been going good for a couple weeks now. Rory has backed off some, Ethan is controlling his jealousy as well as his visions, and my powers are almost stable. Almost. I'm alone at the moment, digging in my bag for my science book by my locker. Ethan got held after class for some reason, so he told me to go on without him. I didn't want to, but that boy is persistent.

"Hey Benny," I hear someone say. I freeze as I recognized the voice. Rory. This can't be good. I've avoided being alone with him since he started acting so weird around me. I turn my head to the side and see him casually leaning against the locker next to mine.

"H-hi Rory. What's up?" Dammit I need this book where the hell is it? I busy myself looking for it in my mess of a locker when I feel him place a hand on my arm.

"Where's Ethan, Benny?" His voice is eerily calm. I'm silently freaking out, hoping that there is a semi-normal look on my face.

"Teacher kept him after class for some reason." Damn book where are you? Sooner I find you sooner I can get away from his creepy self.

"Huh. Interesting…" His voice trails off as he looks at me. I just stare at him. There's a look in his eyes. A look I don't like. Before I can say anything he uses that damn vampire speed and pins me against the lockers. My eyes widen as he stares at me, a smile on his lips.

"Dude, let go of me!" I attempt to struggle but it's pointless; I can't move. He just smiles even wider.

"Benny, ever since you and Ethan got together, I've wanted you. And I tried playing nice, some harmless flirting, but you are so dense you didn't know I was making a move. So I decided, being the amazingly generous person I am, I'm helping you and just taking what I want. And I want you." With that, Rory slammed his lips onto mine. I just stood there, too in shock to move as he pressed his body to mine, moving his lips against mine. My eyes widened even more when I hear a couple of gasps from over to the side. He pulls away enough to smirk at whoever gasped. I turn slightly and freak when I see who it is.

"Rory! How could you do this?" Sarah says, throwing an arm around a trembling Ethan. Ethan pushes her off and runs out of the school. Rory steps away from me before kissing my cheek.

"You're mine now Benny. He won't want you after that." He saunters off, leaving me in shock and a fuming Sarah next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan POV

I'm running. To where, I don't know. I'm just running. I can't believe Benny kissed Rory. Or Rory kissed Benny. Whatever. Benny's lips were touching someone who was not me, his boyfriend! I keep running until I'm at my house. I lock myself in my room and feel the tears begin. I make it to where my room is completely dark, before I curl up in my bed and cry my eyes out.

…

I don't know how much time has passed. I must've fallen asleep. I peek out the window to see its dark out, and my house is quiet. Everyone must be asleep. I glance at my phone to see the time read "11:15 PM". I also notice I have 20 missed calls, 15 from Benny. Not to mention my inbox is overflowing with messages from Benny and Sarah. I just ignore them all. I can't talk to anyone, I can't see anyone. I quietly make my way to the bathroom to wash my face. I feel as though I'm in a dream, moving on my own.

I make my way to the kitchen, and find the drawer that mom says not to mess with. It's got random junk in it. I see it then. What I was drawn to. My whole life was just ruined by my so called friend. What's the point anymore? I grab the object and walk quickly up to my parent's and Jane's rooms. I have to just see them again before I do what I'm about to do. I smile as I look in on them. Then I quickly and quietly make my way outside to the backyard. I had some good times here, that's why I chose this as the spot.

I lie down in my favorite star-gazing spot and open my hand to look down at my object. The old box cutter my dad use to use for work. I smile, knowing that soon enough I won't have to see _them_ together. That would kill me from the inside out, so I'm just hurrying the process along. There's something I need to do first though. I pull out my phone and text Benny. He deserves a goodbye at least.

_ Benny, you broke my heart, but you at least deserve my final goodbye. So goodbye, and I hope you will give everyone my goodbye as well. It is time for me to leave, forever._ I hit send and smile as I bring the overly sharp blade to my wrist again, again, and again. Using the last bit of strength I have to run it along my inner arm as well. I feel the warmness pool at my side. I close my eyes as I submerse in the pain_._

"Ethan!" A voice screams for me. "Ethan!" the voice screams again, coming closer. I open my eyes as I see familiar shoes by my head. Benny was looking at me, horror etched into his facial features. He drops to his knees next to my head, locking eyes with me. "Ethan, what did you do?" he whispers, panic lacing his voice.

I smile sadly. "Benny… I didn't think you would come…"

"Ethan. I'm here. I'm gonna help you."

I shake my head. "No…" I whisper. "Don't… It's better … this way." I close my eyes as I feel Benny pull me to him.

"Ethan, please. I'm calling 911, I'm getting some help. Don't leave me," I feel his tears fall onto my head. I just lay there as all sounds fade away from me.

…

3rd person POV

Benny sat there and waited for the ambulance to come. He had wrapped his jacket around Ethan's cuts, attempting to stop the blood flow. He would've called Sarah for help, but with the whole H-deficient thing in Ethan's blood, Sarah did not need to be around right now. "Ethan, babe, please stay with me. Please," Benny sobbed against Ethan's hair. His breathing was shallow, but he was still breathing.

"Benny," a breathy voiced said. Benny glanced down to see Ethan's dark, lifeless eyes looking at him.

"Ethan, please don't die. Please!"

"Goodbye…Benny…."

"No!" Ethan closed his eyes, a content looking smile on his lips as the ambulance pulled up. People jumped out and began to run around, pulling Ethan from Benny's arms and resting him on a stretcher. "Please, please let me go with him," a sobbing Benny asked, holding onto a paramedic who stopped to check on him.

"Who are you?" the paramedic asked.

"Does that matter? I'll contact our families at the hospital please just let me go with him! Please!"

"Sorry kid, but why don't you call his parents and yours and meet us there? I'll have someone waiting for you. Can you give me any information about this kid? Name and age please."

"Ethan Morgan and he's 15."

"You're name and age?"

"Benny Weir, also 15."

"Okay Benny, get your and Ethan's families and meet us there okay? Go to the front desk and I'll have someone waiting to show you were to wait okay?" Benny just nods as the paramedic gets up and gets in the ambulance. He stays there and watches them drive away. He runs to his house and wakes up his grandma while texting furiously to Sarah.

"Grandma! I need you to go wake up Ethan's mom and dad and let them know he's in the hospital. Sarah's on her way to take me there. Okay?" She nods tiredly but gets up.

"Benny, change your shirt first. You're covered in blood." He just nods and throws his shirt in the laundry room, grabbing another one before running outside to see Sarah waiting for him. He sees his grandma hurry to Ethan's house and let herself in. Benny gets in Sarah's car, hoping he wasn't too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Benny, Sarah, Benny's Grandma, Ethan's mom, dad and sister all stood in the emergency waiting room, anxious about Ethan's well-being. Benny jumped up when a doctor came in, asking to speak to Ethan Morgan's family. Sarah had to restrain him from joining Ethan's parents in the conversation.

"Well, they've moved him into a room. They're taking us there now," Ethan's mom says quietly, glancing at everyone.

"You guys go on ahead I need to talk to Benny. Sarah, will you let us know his room number when you guys get there?" Benny's grandma says. Sarah nods before walking away with the Morgan's. "Benny, what happened? Why would Ethan intentionally hurt himself this way?"

"Well… Rory kissed me at school. I tried to stop him! But that damn vampire strength was holding me down. Ethan saw it and ran off. He then texted me hours later saying 'goodbye' so I went to his house and saw him outside, bleeding. I called 911. I panicked. So it's my fault I guess."

"It is not your fault. It's Rory's. He knows how much you and Ethan mean to each other he shouldn't have done that." Benny just nods when he feels his phone vibrate. He pulls it out with numb fingers and looks at the message from Sarah. _D212_. "Let's go see him." Benny just nods again and they head towards Ethan's room.

…

"Oh that's him," Benny heard Sarah tell a nurse who was talking to the Morgan's and her. The nurse smiled and headed towards him.

"Benny?" she asked, a kind smile on her face.

"Yes?'

"Ethan asked for you. Repeatedly. Before we gave him some pain medicine he said you were the first person he wanted to see. So I suggest you go see him. He'll be a little groggy but he should be awake enough to acknowledge you." Benny just nods before heading into the room she pointed out to him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ethan had his left arm from the elbow down bandaged and an oxygen tube in his nose to help him breath. He made his way slowly to Ethan's bedside and sits down in a chair next to him. Ethan's eyes were closed. He didn't know if he was asleep or not so he just held Ethan's right hand, hoping he was okay, not being able to stop the tears he had been holding back.

"Benny," Ethan whispered, squeezing Benny's hand.

"Ethan, you're awake."

"Benny. Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Not if you don't want to. I just thought … nevermind." Ethan looked away from Benny, moving his hand from the taller boy's.

"Thought what?"

"I just didn't think you would be here…"

"Ethan. I love you. Why would I not be here?" Ethan mumbled something that Benny didn't hear. "What did you say?"

"I just figured you would be with Rory…" Ethan lets his voice trail off, using all his strength to not look at Benny. Benny just sat there in shock.

"Ethan," Benny says, grabbing the shorter boy's hand again, "Rory forced himself on me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I tried to get away. When I saw that you saw, I felt like I was dying… I love you. Only you. Not Rory."

"You really don't like him?"

"I do not have any romantic feelings, hell even friendship feelings now, toward him. If you don't love me anymore… I understand, but I love you. So much. I felt like I was dying the minute I saw you laying there, blood pouring from you. I freaked out."

"Benny… Did you… enjoy kissing him?" Ethan whispered, still avoiding Benny's eyes.

"No. It was awful. He was cold, rough. I prefer the people I kiss to be soft, warm, with dark wild hair and dark brown eyes that I could stare into forever." Ethan turned to face Benny, a little half smile on his face. Benny grinned at Ethan, holding his hand tighter. "I prefer to kiss someone whose lips fit perfectly against mine and who can make me melt just by smiling at me, showing off the cutest smile I've ever had the pleasure of seeing in my life."

"Benny. I love you. So much. I felt so … unwanted when I saw Rory kissing you. I died inside. I was a shell of myself. I just felt like the only way to get rid of the pain was more pain… That's why I did this. It is not your fault. If anything, it's Rory's fault."

"Let's not talk about him anymore. Are we okay? Like, our relationship?"

"Our relationship is fine."

"Thank God," Benny says, standing up to kiss Ethan. "I missed doing that."

"I missed you doing that." The boys shared a smile before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Benny said, sitting back down next to Ethan. They both smiled as Sarah walked in.

"You guys made up I assume?" Sarah says, a smile on her face. They both nod. "Good. And Benny, your grandma is explaining what happened to Ethan's parents. They are super angry at Rory, but are so thankful you found Ethan in time before he … well yeah."

"I'm gonna let them come in to see you okay?" Benny says, kissing Ethan's forehead. Ethan just nods and smiles as Benny and Sarah leave the room. Ethan's mom grabbed Benny and hugged him.

"Thank you Benny. For finding him. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Mrs. M. I would die if anything happened to him…" She smiles at him before following her husband into their son's room.

…

Ethan was in the hospital for about 3 days. Benny never left his side. Sarah came to visit and was the one that got to bring Ethan home. As they were walking up to Ethan's house the all stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Baby there you are! Been avoiding me?" Rory said, appearing in front of them, blocking them from entering Ethan's house. Ethan was still a little weak so he was leaning against Benny, Sarah holding their bags from the hospital.

"Rory get out of here no one wants you around," Sarah said, her fangs showing.

"Sarah, is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Rory smirks, eyes never leaving Benny's face.

"You are not my friend! You purposely tried to break up Benny and Ethan! Why would you do that to people you call your friends?"

"I take what I want, and I want him. That's what vampires do Sarah! We don't sit back like stupid mortals and wait for life to hand us what we want. We take it!"

"Rory, this isn't you! You've never been so selfish. What's come over you?" Benny asked, arms holding Ethan up.

"I've just accepted my inner monster I guess you could say."

"He's being controlled by someone…" Ethan says quietly, staring at their blonde friend, who had turned to look at him once he spoke.

"What did you say?" he asks, his voice dripping with anger and hatred, eyes black.

"Come out Jesse! I know you're here!" Ethan screamed, looking around.

"Such a smart seer. You figured it out did you?" A bitter voice says from seemingly nowhere, until said boy appeared behind them.

"Why'd you do this? Why turn Rory against us?" Ethan asks, still leaning against Benny for support.

"You think I don't know what you two are capable of together? I knew when Sarah got so … attached to you two nerds that something had to be up. I watched and figured it out. Then you two got together. Rory here, my faithful little puppet, was jealous of the time you two spent together. He felt like he was losing his only friends. So I used that jealousy and sadness to my advantage. I simply put him in a trance, and was going to use him to break you two up, and then kill one of you. I knew when one was dead, the other would soon follow. But you both had to still be in love and ruin everything! So I guess I'll just kill you myself. Rory," Jesse says, holding his hand up, "your services are no longer needed," with a wave of his hand, Rory slumped to the ground.

"Jesse, you'll have to get through me if you want to hurt these two boys," Sarah says, baring her fangs and hissing at the darker figure in front of her.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What's the fate of a couple mortal nerds mean to you anyway? They don't even need you anymore. They have each other. You're just the babysitter, nothing else. They don't care about you. Why would they? They just use you for your strength. Soon they won't even need that. Then you'll be all alone." Jesse walks slowly around Sarah as he says this, attempting to put her in a trance. "Help me Sarah. Join me. I know you feel alone since they got together. The small mortal boy who once crushed on you now has found love in another. You're alone Sarah. But if you join me, we can destroy the one who stands in the way of what you want, and then we could turn him as well. He could be your slave Sarah. You could make him do whatever you wanted. He would never look at another person if he saw how amazing you are with your own kind. Just join me and help me separate them. You know you want it Sarah." Sarah closed her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to face Jesse.

"I…will…never….join…you…" she says, gasping between each word as if it hurt her.

"So strong Sarah. Trying to fight me is very … noble of you. But think about it. Is their love worth fighting for? What do you get out of all this? Nothing. You get nothing out of helping them." Benny and Ethan watched as Sarah trembled at his words, closing her eyes briefly before looking over her shoulder at them, a small smile on her face.

"I do get something Jesse. I get the pleasure of killing you." With that, Sarah whipped around and pulled a stake from Benny's bag [he kept one on him at all times for emergencies just like this] and tackled him. "Also, I don't turn my back on my friends, no matter what." Both boys turned their heads as Jesse howled in pain as Sarah staked him. Sarah stood up, dusting herself off and turning to the two boys. "You guys okay?" Both boys just stare at her, mixtures of shock and awe on their faces. Before they can respond, they hear a groan come from Ethan's front porch.

"Wh-what's going on? Why does my head hurt?" Rory sat up, a confused look on his face. His eyes widen as he takes in the bandage on Ethan's arm, the stake in Sarah's hands, and Benny's arms around Ethan. "What happened to you Ethan? Why does Sarah have a stake? Why can't I remember anything?" Rory looked around, beginning to panic.

"I'll explain everything to him; you two go on inside okay?" Sarah says before leading the confused blonde away. The two boys just nod before the taller one picks up the dropped bags. They slowly make their way inside, just wanting to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

**[2 weeks have passed since Sarah vanquished Jesse and Ethan came home from the hospital…Enjoy.]**

Sarah and Ethan were walking to Benny's house. Benny was home sick with the flu so they were going to go try to cheer him up with a surprise; a homemade peanut-butter cup pizza.

"Ya know Sarah, I never got to thank you," says Ethan, a small smile on his face.

"Thank me? For what?"

"Everything you did and still do for me and Benny's relationship. You know you don't have to right? I mean, we'll still cure you even if you don't help us. I don't want you to feel like you owe us or anything."

"Ethan, you think after all the time we've spent together you would know me better than that. You guys are my friends, even if you both are the biggest geeks I have ever met," Sarah says, laughing to herself, causing Ethan to smile.

"Well Sarah, you are an awesome friend. Also, thanks for convincing Erica to go on a date with Rory so he could get over the whole Jesse-using-him-on-Benny thing."

"No problem. Who would've thought they'd actually get along on the date?" Sarah says, shaking her head in mock disbelief.

"I know! But… what about you Sarah? If they get together… you'll be alone…" Ethan's voice trails off as he looks at Sarah. She smiles at him, completely at ease.

"I'll never be alone Ethan. Trust me. Even if I don't have someone romantically in my life, I have the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for." Ethan can't help but smile at Sarah as they continue to walk towards Benny's house.

…

Benny was ecstatic to see them. "FOOD!" he screamed, launching himself at the pizza box in Ethan's hands. Sarah laughed as Ethan attempted to keep the food from Benny, who ended up tackling him to the ground. Benny jumped up in triumph, the pizza box in his hands. Ethan groaned as he sat up slowly.

"Dude, could've warned me," Ethan says, rubbing his back slightly.

"Sorry babe, but I haven't eaten in hours! Grandma wanted to make sure I felt fine before I did. I feel fine but even if I didn't I would still be eating because you brought me my all-time favorite food, PEANUT BUTTER CUP PIZZA!" Benny said, voice muffled by all the food in his mouth. Ethan just shakes his head at the taller boy, going to stand by Sarah.

"Wow, Ethan, your boyfriend is _so_ attractive," Sarah says, smirking at the dark haired boy next to her.

"Shut up Sarah," Ethan says, playfully shoving Sarah's shoulder. The two continued their playful conversation, neither noticing they were being watched.

_What the hell is going on with them? They seem to be very close today. I'm gone one day and Sarah swoops in on my guy. Sarah would never go after Ethan, would she?_ Benny thought as he wiped his mouth after he finished eating. _They just completely forgot about me over here. They are so wrapped up in each other. _Benny glared at them as he continued to think. _That's it; time to show that flirty vampire who Ethan's with._ Ethan and Sarah were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Benny stand up and slowly walk towards them. Benny made sure not to trip over his plaid pajama pants as he moved, inch by inch towards the unsuspecting people, a devious smile on his lips. They still hadn't noticed him. _Sarah, get ready to see that Ethan is mine._ Benny stood straight as he looked at them, standing near Ethan slightly. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sarah raised an eyebrow slightly, although her eyes never left Ethan's. Benny just smiled to himself; completely focused on Ethan and his thoughts. His smile widened as he saw his opportunity approach. Ethan had reached up to move his hair out of his eyes, and Benny took his chance.

He grabbed Ethan's raised arm, pulling the shorter boy to him. Then he pushed Ethan up against the wall he was standing near, kissing him hard and passionately on the lips. Ethan gasped as Benny pushed himself as close as possible to him and began running his fingers along his waist, under his shirt. Ethan's thoughts were on over drive as he kissed Benny back. _What's up with Benny? I mean, we've made out before but this time he's just like … forceful. I hate to say it but I kinda like it. Gah! What is wrong with me?_ All thoughts ended as Benny forced his tongue into Ethan's mouth. Ethan couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Benny tightened his grip on him. Neither boy noticed as Sarah stood there, shocked. She slowly backed out of the house, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Totally did not want to ever see that!" Sarah says to herself before taking off running, hoping to get the image out of her head.

The two boys were kissing still, bodies pressed close together. Ethan's face was flushed as he gasped for breath as Benny bit and kissed his neck. "B-Benny," Ethan whimpered out, "W-what are you doing?" He felt Benny smile against his neck, then lick it teasingly. "Benny!" he cried out as the taller boy continued to kiss and bite him. He shivered as he felt Benny's lips against his ear.

"I'm showing you who you belong to. Do you think you can just flirt with Sarah right in front of me?"

"I-I wasn't flirting with Sarah," Ethan mumbled out, trying to keep his thoughts in check.

"Well, it sure looked like it. And sure looked like she was flirting back. So I'm showing you who you belong to. Tell me Ethan, who do you belong to?" Ethan shivered as Benny's warm breath blew on his ear. He didn't say anything till he felt teeth graze his ear. "Tell me!" Benny commanded softly.

"Y-You."

"I'm going to make sure you remember that," Benny says huskily, kissing Ethan hard on the lips again. Ethan moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Benny's neck. Benny smiled as he pulled away from Ethan. Benny grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged him to his room. Ethan's eyes widen as he takes in what Benny said.

"B-Benny, what did you mean by saying you'd make sure I remember that?" Benny turns slowly as he closes his bedroom door. He still didn't say anything until he was nose to nose with Ethan, a smile on his face.

"Ethan, I think you know what I meant. And I can see in your eyes you like it. You like the thought of me being controlling. Not enough to hurt you though. I could never bring myself to hurt you," Benny says, cupping Ethan's face gently. He smiles as he strokes Ethan's cheek softly. "And I hope you enjoy what I'm about to do to you. I'm going to show you that you don't need some vampire. I can give you all the thrill you need." With that, Benny shoved Ethan onto his bed. He soon followed, crashing his lips onto Ethan's.

…

Ethan woke up, feeling sore as he stretched lazily. _Damn, maybe I should talk to Sarah in front of Benny more often if I knew I would get that reaction out of him,_ Ethan thought to himself with a small smile. He turned his head slightly and saw a sleeping, naked Benny next to him. He gently poked Benny's arm, attempting to wake him up. The taller boy groaned, rolling on his other side, back facing Ethan.

"Benny, wake up!" Ethan whispered, poking Benny's back lightly. "Benny!"

"I don't wanna wake up," Benny mumbled, still not looking at Ethan.

"And why is that?"

"I'd rather lay in bed naked all day with my boyfriend instead of having to get up," Benny said as he turned back around to face Ethan. Ethan just smiled and shook his head.

"Just because you seduced me last night doesn't mean that it's always going to work that way. Come on Benny; time to get up and most likely train some more."

"Ugh I don't wanna."

"Quit whining and get up."

"Is that anyway to talk to the guy that took your virginity?" Benny asks, raising an eyebrow at Ethan. He smirked as he saw Ethan's face turn a bright pink.

"Maybe you should remember that you gave me yours as you took mine," Ethan responds, smiling as he watches Benny begin to blush.

"Yup and it was AMAZING!" Benny screamed before Ethan slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Do you really want your grandma coming in here when we're both like this?" Ethan says, motioning to their naked bodies underneath the thin blanket.

"That would just be weird."

"That's what I thought. Now let's get up."

"Okay," Benny says with a little too much innocence in his voice for Ethan's liking. Ethan just shrugged it off and stood up on shaky legs to get dressed. Once he had pulled his boxers and pants on and went to reach for his shirt, he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back. "Did I break you?" a husky voice teasingly whispered in his ear.

'M-Maybe," Ethan stuttered, losing his train of thought.

"Good," Benny laughed in his ear before letting the shorter boy go. "Let's finish getting dressed." Ethan just nods and grabs his shirt before leaving Benny's room. He hears Benny walking behind him so they both enter the kitchen at about the same time. They were not expecting what they saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Benny's grandma was frantically running around the kitchen and living room, multiple pots and things bubbling with unknown things.

"Boys! Thank goodness you two up. Suzanne called. It's happening in the next week or so, so you two be on your guard okay?" she said, looking through multiple spell cookbooks.

"Um, grandma, what's happening in the next week or so?"

"What you've been training for! I didn't think it would happen so soon! But it is! You two must always be together. Do you understand? If you're apart something dangerous could happen. Also, keep your friends close. You'll need them. All of them." She continued to mix things into the various pots and pans.

"Wait. It's happening?" Ethan asked, grabbing onto Benny's arm. Benny moved it so it rested along Ethan's shoulders while Ethan wrapped his arms around the other boy's torso. "We haven't trained enough! We're not ready."

"Boys, you both are very talented. You'll need to do your best. You fought all those vampires at the Dusk premiere and numerous monsters since then. You'll be able to handle this … I hope. And I'll be there, and so will Sarah and Rory and hopefully Erica. Not to mention Suzanne will be helping I suppose. You'll just need to try. That's all any of us can do. I would suggest telling the others though. They need to know something big is happening. Monday at school, tell them." Both boys nodded before retreating to Benny's room.

…

Monday at school, Ethan and Benny stayed close to each other. Ethan had texted Sarah asking her and Erica to join them for lunch, and Benny had asked Rory as well. They had to explain about what was going to happen. Well what they knew about it anyway. Just that it was a war, and they had to win it. As they made their way to the cafeteria they saw Erica sitting a table, waiting for them.

"Totally wasn't expecting you to be the first one here," Benny says as he was sitting down. Once Ethan sat down she began to speak.

"Sarah said it was seriously important that I joined you guys. Plus as dorky as you guys are you are Sarah's friends and I'm Sarah's best friend and I'm always there when she needs me so here I am. This better be good you guys. I'm missing a, Heh, special lunch date," she says, flashing her fangs quickly before Sarah joined them.

"Okay so what's going on you guys?" she asks as she sits down.

"We gotta wait for Rory before we can tell you," Ethan says. Benny was about to say something when a soft voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, could one of you please show me to the office? I'm new and lost my way." They all looked up to see a cream-skinned girl with ice blue eyes and jet black wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. She wore a black skirt, gray leggings and boots, along with a blue 3/4 sleeved shirt that clung to her body. Benny and Ethan turned to see Sarah and Erica both tense and glare at the girl.

"Stop flirting with them they're taken!" Sarah said, eyes almost black with anger.

"Yeah you are not welcome here! Leave," Erica said, her voice filled with pure hatred.

"Hmm. Whatever you say. Goodbye ladies. Bye boys," she says, smiling at the two boys before walking around.

"What just happened?" Benny asked, confusion on his face. He looked at Ethan who just shrugged. "Who was that?"

"All we know is her name is Jessica. We both get bad vibes from her. Just stay away from her. I don't trust her," Sarah says, still glaring at the direction the girl walked off in.

"I don't either," Erica says, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "There's just something … off about her."

"Off about who?" Rory says as he sits down between Ethan and Erica.

"That new girl. Sarah and I don't like her," Erica responds, tilting her head at the girl who was standing against the wall, talking to David Stachowski.

"I agree. She walked past me and I felt all … weird."

"Weirder than usual?" Benny asks as he slid an arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"Yeah. Like … evil weird. I felt so much hatred when she walked past me."

"Wow. Deep dude."

"Anyway! Benny and I need to warn you guys. Sarah, remember a few months ago when I showed you that vision that fortune teller showed us?" Ethan asks, turning to the dark haired girl.

"Yeah why?"

"It's about that. It's happening. In about a week Benny's grandma thinks." Ethan watched as Sarah's eyes widen and she raises a hand to her mouth in shock.

"A week?" she whispers in shock. Benny and Ethan both nod.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Erica asks, eyeing her best friend's shocked expression.

"Erica, Rory, give me your hands or arms or something. I'll transfer the vision to you. I think I can do it without getting too weak from it," Ethan says, sitting his hands on the table top. Erica lazily lays her hand on his open one. Rory soon copies her. Once he's holding both their hands, he closes his eyes and sends them the vision Suzanne told them about so long ago. Once he finished showing them he slumped next to Benny who tightened his arm around him.

"A war? Dude, why didn't you guys say something sooner? We don't know what to do!" Rory whined, eyes wide.

"Dude, we don't what to do either," Benny says, tightening his arm around the now almost asleep Ethan. "E, babe, wake up. We still got half a day of classes to get through."

"I'm awake," Ethan mumbled, "Just tired."

"We need to prepare, you guys. We don't know when or where it's going to happen," Sarah says, glancing at everyone at the table. She smiled when she saw Erica nod in agreement, soon followed by Rory, then a sleepy nod from Ethan and a jerky nod from Benny.

"Let's meet at my house later, we'll come up with a plan. Sound good?" Benny asks as he helps Ethan stand up. Everyone nods in agreement before going their own separate ways. They didn't know that they were being watched the whole time.


	14. Chapter 14

**[Okay this chapter is kinda long. Sorry!]**

That night, at Benny's house, they began to plan. Erica and Rory would keep watch to make sure nothing tried to sneak up on the boys at night, while Sarah would patrol the town for any signs of the approaching fight. Benny and Ethan would keep holy water and stakes on them at all times, day and night. Benny and his grandma practiced vanquishing spells and both boys practiced their fighting skills [which had not improved any].

The next day at school, Sarah stayed close to the boys, hoping to help in any way possible. Everyone was always looking over their shoulders, waiting for the inevitable. Rory and Erica were always together as well, making sure to keep an eye on any suspicious people.

**[A week has passed… THE END IS NEAR!]**

_A week has passed since we told the other's about the upcoming war. So far, everything has been peaceful. The calm before the storm grandma says. And I bet she's right. _Benny was thinking to himself as he waited for Ethan to say goodbye to his parents. He had tried to convince them to stay home tonight, but they wouldn't listen. So they were leaving and Sarah would be here any minute. Benny sighed as he watched Ethan walk into the living room. Ethan was worried. He could see it in his eyes. "Nothing's gonna happen to them," Benny whispered, pulling Ethan in his lap. Ethan cuddled up against him, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"I've been having dreams. Vivid dreams of a war. It's gonna happen soon. I can feel it. I think tonight. That's why I worry. I don't want something to happen to them," Ethan whispered, clinging to Benny.

"Nothing will happen. We'll win. I have faith in us babe. Together, we'll be okay." Ethan smiled at Benny and kissed him softly on the lips. Benny smiled and kissed back softly before there was a knock on the door. Ethan got up to answer.

"Hey guys," he says as he leads them into the living room. Jane runs downstairs as she hears the door open.

"Sarah, we're gonna watch a movie!" Jane exclaims, smiling at the babysitter.

"Okay, sounds good. Can everyone else join us?"

"Yeah I guess."

As everyone got comfy to watch the movie, a loud boom sounded, shaking the ground slightly. "It's happening in my backyard? Jane, stay here!" Ethan screamed, jumping up from Benny's side and running outside. He hears footsteps and knows everyone is following him. Everyone's mouth opens in shock at the group of black-clothed people that stood in Ethan's backyard and the forest behind it.

"Hello you stupid little nerds," a sultry voice says from within the group. They watch as someone steps in front of the waiting group. They gasp as they recognize her.

"You!" Sarah says, standing in front of the boys.

"I knew there was something wrong with this chick," Rory says.

"Yes, me," Jessica says, glaring at the small group. "I don't know how you plan on stopping me. I've already destroyed all the vampires that tried to stop me. This select few either joined me or I made them. My brother taught me well."

"Brother?" Benny asked, confusion on his face.

"Jesse was her brother. It's obvious," Ethan says, glaring at the group leader.

"Jesse was right, you are a smart seer. Maybe I'll change you and keep you as a pet. You are kinda cute I guess," she says, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You'll have to get through us before you could hurt them," Rory says, standing beside Sarah.

"Yeah. We aren't letting you hurt our friends," Erica says, joining the other two. Jessica just laughs as she stares at the small group.

"I have a deal for you all. Let me kill Benny and Ethan, for they are the ones that stand in my way. And if you do, I give you all what you most desire. Erica, all the hottest mortal guys for you to seduce and do with as you please. For you Rory, the most beautiful women, all begging to be with you. And Sarah, I can give you this," she says, pulling a small vial from her pocket, "and turn you back into a human and give you the life my brother took from you. I can even alter your memories so you don't remember any of this. Vampire Sarah will never have existed. All it takes for your dreams to come true is two simple mortal nerd lives. And I will never bother you people again."

Benny and Ethan watched Erica, Rory and Sarah with wide eyes. All three were silent while they stood there, still as statues. Everything was quiet until a bright flash of light obliterated a quarter of Jessica's army.

"Who did that?" Jessica hissed through her fangs looking around. Her eyes landed on the three newcomers. She began to laugh as she took them in; an old woman, a little girl, and a tiny woman enveloped in glittery clothes. "Is this more of your army?" she asks, laughing more. "That's pathetic."

Jane ran up to Ethan and Benny and threw them their light saber things. "You guys are gonna need those. I'll get these three out of their trance." With that, she slapped Rory in this face, pinched Erica's cheeks and flicked Sarah in the forehead.

"Ow!" They all said together, glaring at the little girl.

"You guys almost gave into the bad people. Had to snap you out of it," she says, walking back towards Benny and Ethan. "You guys ready?" she asked, pulling a medium-sized water gun from her pocket.

"How did you even know about any of this?" Ethan asked, eyeing his little sister.

"You think you guys were the only one's training with grandma?" Before either boy could respond another flash of light and another part of Jessica's army was gone.

"Go you fools! Kill the boys and anyone who gets in your way!" Jessica screeched. Her army surged forward, aiming for Benny and Ethan. The three good vampires surged forward as well and began to block the oncoming group. The boys watched as Jane began to blast vampires with her holy water gun. The boys slowly backed up as Benny's grandma began to fling spells and curse everywhere, Suzanne copying her movements perfectly. Ethan turned to see some vampires head toward Benny. He jumped forward and began burning them to crisps. Benny turned around and joined in the fight. Another flash of light evaporated a huge chunk of bad vampires.

"Grandma, you have got to teach me that spell!" Benny yells as he continues to battle the never ending group of oncoming bloodsuckers. He begins to mutter vanquishing spells under his breath, causing one vampire after the other to explode into dust. He looks over to see Ethan shooting multiple vampires with a holy water gun as well as fight them off with his giant light saber.

Ethan grabbed a vampire by his arm and transferred a false vision to him. The vampire screamed in pain and fell the ground, withering in pain. A smile formed on Ethan's face as he shot the vampire with some holy water. He continued to send false visions to any vampire he touched, causing them all to fall in pain. Soon, a good chunk was gone.

Soon enough all that was left was Jessica. Her army was gone. They boys slumped to the ground, exhausted. They watched as grandma, Suzanne, and Jane all sat down on the ground too, Jane curling up in grandma's arms, about to fall asleep.

"Do you think you won?" Jessica screeched, a crazy look in her eyes.

"Guys, hold her down!" Ethan says, standing up slowly.

"I'll kill you you stupid gay seer! I'll kill you and your little boyfriend!" Before she could move Erica had her in a chokehold and Sarah and Rory each had one arm held down.

"You're not going anywhere, except maybe hell, if trash like you even goes to hell," Erica said, tightening her grip slightly.

"Why do you care about them? Huh? Why do any of you care about stupid mortals that will leave you?" Jessica asked as Ethan walked toward her. He reached into her pocket and took the cure out, slipping it in his pocket.

"I care about them because they were my friends before I changed. They've always been my friends," Rory says, yanking on her arm causing her to howl in pain.

"They are some of the greatest people I have ever met and I am glad to call them my friends," says Sarah as she tightens her grip on the other arm, causing a whimper to escape Jessica's lips.

"What about you Erica? You can't stand them. I know you can't. Jesse told me so. Help me destroy those dorks."

"Those dorks are my friends," Erica says, "You are not."

"Goodbye Jessica," Benny says as he mutters his vanquishing spell. Jessica soon disappeared into nothing but ash, gone for good. Everything was quiet until Rory screamed.

"We did it!" he said, doing backflips as he floated in the air. The girls squealed in excitement, glad they had won the war.

"I'm taking Jane to bed!" Grandma said, waving at the group. Benny and Ethan waved back before Suzanne came up to them.

"Good job you guys. I'm glad everything worked out for you two," she says in her thin voice, smiling happily. "I must be going now. Oh! Also, you two make an adorable couple. But I already knew that," she winks before waving her hands and disappearing in a slight puff of smoke.

Benny and Ethan just stand there, looking around at what's left of the war they just fought. They won. Benny looks down at Ethan and smiles, grabbing his hand. "I think it's finally over," he says.

"I think so too," Ethan replies, smiling back, "but first, one more thing." They walk over to the last three vampires on Earth, and see Erica hugging Sarah goodbye. "I'll miss you Sarah. Sure you don't want to rethink this whole thing and just come with me and Rory? We're going to travel the world!" she says, excitement in her voice.

Sarah just shakes her head no. "I want this Erica. But promise to write and send postcards okay?"

"I will. And if I forget, vamp-nerd over here won't," Erica says, pointing at Rory smiling. Rory smiles back with a quick, "yep!" Sarah turns to Ethan.

"Ready?" he asks, holding up the small bottle filled with a sparkling liquid.

"Ready," she responds, grabbing the bottle. Benny lets go of Ethan's hand to quickly recite the spell to go with the liquid as Sarah chugs it down. Her whole body glows gold until she slumps to the ground, Erica catching her before she hits. Erica smiles as she feels the pulse and hears her best friend's heartbeat start back up.

"You guys did it. She's finally human again." Benny places his arms around Ethan's shoulders as they wait for Sarah to wake up. As she opens her eyes, she smiles. She's still as beautiful as her vampire self was, but she was completely 100% human now.

"Thank you both. I don't know what the world would've come to without you two," she says as Benny tightens his hold on Ethan. Thanks to them, the world was finally a peaceful place again.


	15. Chapter 15

**[Two months later…]**

"Hey guys!" Sarah says, running to catch up to Benny and Ethan.

"Hey Sarah," they say together as they turn to wait for her. "What's up?" Ethan asks, noticing Sarah was smiling at them.

"I got a package from Erica and Rory. They sent some stuff for you guys as well. There's a note too," she said, pulling a black box out of her bag. Taped to the box was a letter that had their names on it. Benny ripped off the letter and opened it, beginning to read out loud.

"Dudes, I saw this and Erica suggested getting it for you. So, being the awesome friend I am I did! They're German condoms, made for guy/guy couples **(*)**. Have fun! Love (not like that!) Rory. P.S., Erica says hi and be nice to Sarah."

"Ew!" Sarah said, laughing at the look on Ethan's face. "You okay E?" she asks, giggling behind her hand.

"It doesn't really say that does it?" he asked, grabbing the note from Benny's hands. "It really says that. Only Rory."

"Only Rory. But, being that he is our awesome friend, I say we try them out. Tonight," Benny says, kissing Ethan.

"Dudes, I'm still here!" Sarah says, waving her hands at the two boys.

"Sorry Sarah," they say together, Ethan blushing from embarrassment, Benny just smiling his goofy smile.

"Come on guys, let just get to school." With that, the three friends walked to school; Sarah chatting happily with Ethan, who had an arm around Benny's waist as Benny had an arm around Ethan's shoulders.

Life was good.

…

*** I made this up.**

…

**Alright my story is FINALLY over! I finished it on 12.3.2011. Now hit that pretty little review button and tell me what you thought. Please and thank you!**

**- JustMe133**


End file.
